Bottle of Trauma
by Karma0213
Summary: A one-night stand is meant to be a one-time thing. So, how did Bella end up meeting her one-night stand again, only to find out he would be considered family? They never thought they would like each other, so how do they find themselves in bed together every night when it's wrong? Love makes you do crazy things, even if it means committing a crime that could end their lives...
1. The End of it All

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to mention this once in the story(and a author's note in the beginning), I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from it, clearly. They're all owned by Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own here is this twisted plot that has been nagging the crap out of my imagination lately :).**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M, so little ones, do not read after this chapter, because I'd hate to be the one to scar your innocence.**

 **With all that being mentioned, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **"The End of it All"**

* * *

 _Drip…_

Pale, lifeless, and _sleep_.

That's exactly what he looked like. If it weren't for all the blood pooling around his limp body, I would have thought that he had fallen asleep.

What lay before me was a corpse; what lay before me was the **_sin_** that I committed.

"Bella, snap out of it!" I heard a voice yell distantly as I found myself lost in my head.

 _Drip…_

This wasn't real…

 _None_ of it was real.

"Bella!"

 _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

I felt a hand yank on my arm, pulling my body towards it.

Edward stood in front of me, glaring daggers into my soul. "Drop the gun," he said tightly.

 _Drip…_

My fingers tightened around the object in my hand, wanting to drop it, but my body wouldn't work as I kept it pointing in his direction.

I had really…

 _Drip…_

"Give…it…to me…" he said cautiously, taking a hold of the gun from me.

Red…

Thick…

Liquid…

That's all my mind could think about, seeing the thick, crimson liquid all over the hardwood floor.

"Bella!"

At hearing my name again, I released my hold on the gun immediately.

"I… _killed_ someone," I said, hearing my own voice sound in a daze. I couldn't believe it.

"Self-defense, Bella," Edward said sternly. "That's what this is."

 _Drip…_

Immediately, I shook my head as my eyes burned with tears of fear…sadness…or, happiness?

I wasn't sure. I was sure of one thing, though. I'm a murderer.

"I'm a killer, Edward," I sobbed suddenly, not able to control it anymore.

"You're not—"

I burst out laughing uncontrollably, feeling a random surge of happiness course through me suddenly as realization hit me.

 _I'm…free?_

"Bella—"

"No, Edward. We have to call the police and turn ourselves in before it's too late," I said, rationalizing all the possibilities of what could happen if we didn't.

Nothing made much sense to me now, but this…I was sure of this, that we would both get put behind bars. Or, just me.

"No, we don't have to do that. We need to get out of here, though," Edward said.

 _Drip…_

I shook my head, staring down at my uncle's blood as it began to touch the tip of my toes. I moved back, releasing a loud yell.

Feeling the blood touch my body was like a reminder that **_I_** did this; that **_I_** killed the man who raised me.

"We have to call the cops, Edward. We have to tur—"

I felt firm, full lips cut me off, kissing me harder than I had ever been kissed before. I couldn't enjoy the kiss because the tears continued to pour from my eyes, telling me that this is wrong.

"We'll be fine. We just need to clean everything up, and—"

I shook my head vigorously. "No!"

"Yes, **Isabella**. Listen to me," he said, grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. "You're going to go to the kitchen and clean up the bastard's blood, and I'll get the living room cleaned."

My eyes widened, surprised that he was actually doing this. He was actually _planning_ for us to hide the evidence.

This was wrong…

By the mere fact that we would have to hide it, made it _so_ wrong. I couldn't do this.

 _Drip…_

"Yes, you can. And, bella?" he called, getting my attention.

I looked him in the eyes, still feeling horrified by this whole accident.

"I love you," he said.

Instantly, my heart began to beat faster against my chest, and not because of the adrenaline of this whole situation.

I could just hear the sincerity in his tone, so I nodded my head, believing him like I always had. "I love you too," I said.

"Then, trust me with this. We're going to be okay," he said, hugging me tightly.

 _Drip…_

The back of my eyes burned with tears, and I pulled away from him. "Okay," I said, wanting to believe him.

I _really_ wanted to believe him, but I didn't see how we could get away with this.

We may have gotten away with everything else we were doing behind my uncle and Edward mom's back over the last few months, but not this. This was different from us having sex in the room next door, almost every night.

This was unforgiveable.

"To the kitchen. Esme will be here soon," he instructed after giving me one last kiss.

 _Drip…_

I walked to the kitchen on wobbly legs, knowing they would give out soon from the terror shaking in my entire body.

The dead body I saw on the floor caused the familiar emotions that I felt earlier at seeing my uncle, came crashing down on me, and the little hope I had that we would get away with this, disappeared.

We were fucked.

I looked at the phone on the counter and rushed to it, immediately. We wouldn't get away with this. I had read too many books and articles about this, and we wouldn't make it.

So, I dialed 911.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

Before the person could even respond, I jumped straight to it. "There's…there's blood; so much fucking blood, and…and…I killed—"

"Bella!"

I dropped the phone from my ear, surprised to hear Edward's voice. "I…"

"Fuck, Bella. Why did you do that?" he asked, rushing to my side, ending the call immediately. "They're going to be here any minute now."

He sounded angry, but I didn't care.

"I can't do this, Edward! I'd rather die than not turn myself in!" I exclaimed, reaching for the phone to call them back.

Sirens went off in the town, letting us both know that the police were on the way.

"Fuck…fuck, Bella! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. "We have to go."

He was already grabbing my wrist, dragging me out of the kitchen. I nearly slipped because of the blood that was pooled all over the kitchen floor.

Two dead bodies in the house that I once called home.

I pulled back my wrist after that thought. "We can't leave! We have to turn me in!" I exclaimed, but he was already grabbing my hand again.

 _Drip…_

"I'm just as guilty as you are because _I_ killed that bastard in the kitchen, with no hesitations. We have to leave, Bella. We can get away from this," he said, sounding so sure of himself.

I wanted to believe him…I _really_ wanted to believe him, but I couldn't see how we would.

"How?! Where will we go?!" I sobbed, holding on to him tightly. I was scared…

He leaned down, kissing my lips softly. "You'll be safe as long as you stay with me. Just trust me," he said.

I stared into his eyes, wide-eyed, seeing the honesty in them as I had for all these months. I nodded, holding on to his hand tightly.

 _Drip…_

He pulled me towards the door of our house before I looked back one more time, hoping the sirens would stop as they got closer to my home.

The last thing I saw was the bottle of alcohol tipped over, the remaining liquid, dripping on the floor by my uncle's head.

* * *

 **A/N: Clearly, this chapter is very short, because it is a prologue. Please let me know what you guys think, or if I should continue it, because this is my first time writing a twilight fanfiction. I read so many twilight stories(love the cringy movies too!), so I thought, why not take a jab at it? :). And, this story idea has been haunting me for the last seven months.**

 **Constructive criticism is also very welcomed, considering that I am trying to better my writing skills, as most author's are!**

 **Read you soon(hopefully)!**


	2. The Beginning of it All

**"The Beginning of it All"**

* * *

Broken fragments of glass pierced into my creamy, pale skin as my legs and hand rested on top of the ground in front of my home. Or, what I liked to call home.

The piercing stung, but not as much as the pent-up emotions that I had felt internally for so long.

"Please, Uncle!" I yelled, jumping up from the ground that I was just thrown on.

Immediately, I ran to the door, grabbing his arm with the intent to snatch him from the world he was currently in, in his head.

He shoved me back again and threw my small bag at me. "No, you fucking whore! You're going to ruin everything if you stay here! You're the reason nothing ever works out! The reason Charlie never made it!" he yelled before slamming the door shut in my face.

My eyes widened as the breath was nearly knocked out of me at the low blow the man had landed on me.

The burning sensation behind my eyes came into play, and then the well had finally broke loose as a loud sob escaped my mouth. "Uncle, please! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, slamming my fist against the door loudly, hoping that he would me back in.

It hurt… _so_ damn much to have that thrown in my face every single time we had an argument.

I continued to beat on the door, ignoring the sting in my chest, hoping he would let me in. Let me apologize for everything I had done…

I knew all along, though. He wouldn't let me back in for the night. He was through with my existence, so there was no point in crying and begging.

This is how it always was…

Already fully aware that he wouldn't allow me in, the banging on the door came to a halt and my head rested against the door.

I _knew_ all along he wouldn't, so I don't even know why I ever tried. After all, this was a cycle. A never-ending, torturously, _vicious_ cycle that took place at least once or twice a month.

It was always the time of the month where the bottle of whiskey would come to seize the day for us all. The time where we would all drink to our hearts content, which meant it was that time of the month for me too. To forget my own pain.

I stood from the ground and dusted off my hands, ignoring my bruised, bleeding skin. I picked up my bag, slinging it lazily over my shoulder before walking down the street as if the encounter with the man had never taken place.

He was having his share of fun, so now it was my turn.

I pushed open the door to the familiar bar and walked over to the stool and rested my bottom on it. I tapped my hand against the island counter, grabbing the man's attention behind it.

"How did you get in here?" he asked me playfully, looking me up and down.

A small smile tugged at my red lips and I grabbed out my fake ID and set it on the counter, sliding it towards him.

He stole a glance at it before nodding his head as if he had not a single clue about my little illegal acts. "What can I get for you?"

Humming, I took a look at all the beverage options on the wall behind the glass.

There were the most expensive bottles of vodka, tequila, gin, brandy, rum, and the list went on.

"Surprise me," I decided on, not being able to choose. "Give me something really strong, though," I added, feeling my heart twist at the reminder that I was hurting right now.

The man gave me one last glance over and then nodded his head, tending to fix my drink.

My foot bounced on the stool, my mind and body feeling anxious and antsy. The feeling had not worn off just yet that my uncle caused.

I was fully aware that it was my fault that father passed, but that never gave an excuse for him to shove it in my face just because he was drunk. It was just so irrational.

He's _always_ irrational when drunk, so why was I not used to it yet? Why could he not keep his temper under control? And, why could I never accept the fact that I deserved this _punishment_ …this _treatment_ that he gives me?

Snatched out of my reverie by the glass of liquor being placed on the counter, I grabbed it and chugged it down, reveling in the burning sensation that it had in the back of my throat.

It was an instant distraction from the thoughts of my uncle.

I slammed the glass down and slid it towards him. "Another," I said quickly. I just wanted the feeling to hit as hard and quick as possible.

He stared at me incredulously, no doubts wondering how small and frail little me could always chug down the glasses of alcohol he would make me, in mere seconds ago.

I could read the expression on his face, so I tapped the counter again. "Come on, you're not getting paid to stare at a poor, frail girl, wondering how she can drink so much," I softly chided.

The bartender blinked out of his stupor and tended to making me another drink with a smirk on his face.

My eyes closed, head leaning back slightly, face, facing the ceiling. I could already feel the burn course through my blood from the first drink.

I wanted much more than that, though. I could still _feel_ and _remember_. I didn't want any of that.

My ears perked at hearing the bells jingle from the door opening in the bar. Then my ears registered the glass being slid to me on the counter again before my eyes shot open. I leaned my head back down, so I could grab the full glass and chug it down in a swift motion again.

These weren't shots, but actual glass drinks that I chugged down, so I couldn't help but pat myself on the back for not throwing the drink back up because of the disgusting taste of it all.

The only familiar taste that I registered in the drink was vodka, but there was something else with it that I wasn't quite familiar with. Maybe that other drink was the cause of the slight fogginess my brain was experiencing so soon.

"Wow, rough day, huh?" I heard a husky, low voice beside me ask.

I turned in the direction with heavy-lidded eyes and nodded, but my eyes widened at the sight of the person beside me.

The green in his eyes appeared with a-fire of passion in them as I came face to face with a boy who looked a little older than me, but I couldn't be too sure.

He had a mesh of disheveled, bronze hair that was pushed back from his face, presenting a full display of his forehead with his thick eyebrows, a piercing on the left one. He had the longest eye lashes that I have ever seen.

His cheek bones were well-defined with his concrete jaw line and he had a manly, peppered stubble around his full, firm lips that almost looked too irresistible to kiss.

Beside me was a sex god, at its finest.

"Yup," I said simply, deciding to play it cool, instead of allowing the boy to know the pull I was feeling towards him.

"If that's the case, it's on me. Make that two more, Joey," the sex-god said.

Yup, I was giving him a name already.

He turned his attention back to me. "Edward Cullen."

He held his hand out towards me, waiting for a shake.

I shyly looked at his hand before taking it.

There was a rush of electricity that coursed through my body that I couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or the man himself.

I shook his hand, smiling at him. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

"So, boyfriend problems?" he suddenly asked after pulling his hand away from me.

Staring at him wide-eyed, I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Sugar, I'm just a guy in a bar tonight. After tonight, I won't even exist anymore, so pour out your heart," he said, winking at me.

My cheeks warmed a bit and I cleared my throat. "Not boyfriend problems. It's family," I said quietly.

I heard him chuckle and he shook his head. "You're going to have to talk louder than that. The music isn't as quiet in my ears as it is in yours."

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. "You're right. It's not boyfriend problems, though. It's just family problems," I repeated a little louder this time.

Edward picked up the glass of alcohol and drunk a large amount before sitting the glass back down. "Now we're talking. I can relate on so many levels right now."

I picked up my drink and chugged it down fast and set the empty glass down.

"Wow, kitten. You're _really_ trying to drown out everything. Produce." He motioned for the bartender to make another drink for me.

I laughed dryly and then shook my head. "Well...for starters, I'm kicked out of the house for the night."

Whatever Joey had put in my drink was helping. The man in front of me was trying to remind me of why I came here, though.

He raised a brow, clearly not believing me. "Really?"

"Can we not talk about it? I'm getting drunk for a reason."

I picked up his glass and drunk half of it. I sat it back down on the counter, enjoying the heat.

Alcohol was my number one enemy, yet it was my savior.

He held his hands up defensively. He smirked at me. "You're right, you're right. How about I help out? I have something in my pocket for you."

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Nothing bad. Just something that could... _help_ out a bit. Come on."

He stood from the stool and held out his hand for me.

I stared at it, wondering where he was going to take me.

"I'm not some creep in a bar, trying to drug up girls and take them home." He paused and then looked me up and down, humming. "Though you make it hard not to do," he said with a hint of mischief evident in his tone.

At any other time, I would have said no. But it was different this time.

No, the guy didn't make me feel safe, like the clichéd line that most people used. It was quite the opposite, but there was one thing about him that calmed me down. The thrill that seemed to radiate off him.

I took his hand, ignoring the spark that elicited between our joined hands.

He reached into the back of his pocket and put a large amount of money down on the counter.

"Keep the change for yourself, Joe," he said before pulling us away.

I didn't have a clue where he was leading us, but I just followed behind him closely, keeping a firm hold on his hand.

We stood in front of a lounge soon and he sat down on the round couch, pulling me down beside him.

I looked around and noticed a few unfamiliar guys and girls sitting down with us. They were all chatting with one another, not even seeming to have noticed that I had come over. I noticed a couple making out, but couldn't make out the faces, due to my slightly blurry vision.

"Don't pay them any attention. They're always sucking face. Drink this."

He placed the bottle of alcohol to my lips and I drank it.

"That's a good girl," he said quietly.

"Now, how about you tell me a little bit about yourself?" He placed a blunt, I had not even noticed until now, in between his lips and took a whiff of it before letting it out. "I know you're not just a pretty face with a hot body."

I blushed and tried remembering what he had asked. "W-what?"

He chuckled and slid his hand behind me on the couch. "Are you from around here?"

"Yes," I said shyly, feeling my cheeks warm. "Are you?"

He inhaled more of the blunt before letting it out through his mouth. "Just moved here from Chicago, Illinois. Family shit, remember?"

I felt his hand slide down on the couch behind me and he wrapped his hands around my lower back. All the hairs on my body stood as goosebumps formed on my skin.

"R-right..."

"You're still tense," he stated and pulled my body against his more, causing me to turn a cherry red, no doubts.

"I-I don't..." My thoughts were becoming foggy, forgetting what I was going to say.

"Here." He took the blunt out of his mouth and held it to my lips. "Smoke it. It'll help you feel more relaxed."

I smiled at him shyly. "I-I don't think I need anything else."

I heard him humming before he turned to the group. "I'm going to go guys," he said, but no one seemed to pay attention to him.

He seemed to know they wouldn't and gently pushed me towards the end of the couch, motioning for me to slide out, which I did.

"W-where are we going now?" I asked, stumbling a bit when standing up.

"Dance. Dancing normally makes people feel less tense around people they don't know."

I titled my head a bit, wondering if that was true. Actually, it was quite the opposite for me. I've never been the party-type of girl. I was the complete opposite of myself right now.

Before I could respond, he had already pulled me to the dance floor with him.

His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver at his hot breath against my skin. My rapid heart beating caused my adrenaline to rush, fearing everything around me.

He began to move his body against mine to the music in the room, but I remained stiff against him.

I heard him chuckling before feeling his hands slide down my waist until his large hands cupped my behind. A gasp tumbled from my lips. I glanced up at him, wide-eyed and saw a smirk playing at his lips.

"Move like this..." He pulled me against him, using my behind as leverage to guide my hips to grind against his body to the dirty words of the song.

"Wrap your arms around my neck..." he whispered huskily against my ear, which only made me blush furiously, but I did nonetheless.

"Now let your body have a mind of its own to the beat of the music," he instructed, while keeping a firm hold on my bum.

Unconsciously, my body began to move on its own at the soft demand of the boy. I slid my slim fingers up to his tousled hair as I grinded my hips with his to the beat of the music.

I couldn't tell what was going on around me. Everything appeared to be in a haze, besides the boy I was dancing with.

 _What's gotten into me?_

"Turn around..." he said against my face, brushing his hot breath on my skin.

My cheeks burned as I turned around at his request.

His fingers let go of me and they rested on my hips, pulling my backside against his crouch as I kept rubbing against him.

I could feel my confidence rising when I felt something hard press against me.

"It sure didn't take long for you to warm up," he whispered in my ear, and then licked the outline of it.

I let out a small whimper, feeling my body burn with desire for him.

I felt him thrusts his hips against me as his grip on me tightened, pulling me back against him.

It was like we were having sex on the dance floor, but with clothes on. It was the most erotic thing that I had ever experienced.

I felt his hot tongue lazily drag down my ear, to my neck. A small moan escaped my mouth as my hands moved behind me to rest in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I kept moving and dancing against him, despite the small voice in the back of my head telling me that this isn't what I stand for.

The effects of the alcohol gliding through my blood and the intoxicating smell of pot invading my senses caused me to not give a damn about anything, anymore. Whatever he had done to me, I was glad. I couldn't even remember why I had come here in the first place.

"You're so fucking hot. My place or yours?"

All movement halted before I lifted myself from his body, but he kept a firm hold on my hips, so I couldn't go far.

I laughed dryly and then gave a lazy, nonchalant shrug. "I'm kicked out for the night, remember?"

His eyes travelled down to something on my face before he leaned down and captured my lips in a small kiss.

What started as a small kiss turned into something more the moment our lips touched because our lips were soon moving against the others fervently. Our lips caressed and pulled the other while our breaths came together, almost making it impossible to stop.

His lips had felt so good against mine. Rough, but soft to the touch. They were perfect.

His grip tightened on my hip and soon it slid up to my waist, meshing our bodies together.

The moment his tongue darted out against my lips, I opened my mouth for his tongue willingly and moaned when our tongues made the slightest bit of contact.

My body was on fire, my insides were in knots, and the ache between my legs only confirmed where we would end up before the night ended.

Not giving a care in the world, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me more as our tongues tangled and began what seemed to be a never-ending battle.

I pulled back from his lips, when needing to breathe, but Edward pulled me back to his lips, giving me one last lust-filled kiss before he let my lips go.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"M-my purse—bag."

Edward held my bag up with a mischievous grin on his face.

I gasped, but it was drowned out by his lips on mine again, his tongue invading my mouth. It felt so good…

We got an Uber driver and the moment we settled in, in the back, his lips were on mine again, leaving no room for me to talk or stop what would soon happen.

I didn't mind one bit though, because I, too, was craving the events to come.

We pulled up to a fairly large house and the last thing I heard from the Uber driver was something along the lines of, "Teenagers these days..." before I was dragged out of the car.

Edward unlocked the door to his home and pushed the doors open. His lips found mine again before we had even walked through the doors. He pulled me in, keeping our lips locked and then his rough hands finally began to roam my body, eliciting erotic sounds from my vocal chords.

Even though his hands touched my body over my clothes, I could still feel my skins being lit on fire from them.

He pulled back from my lips and began kissing down my face slowly to my neck.

I couldn't comprehend everything that was going on, but I felt like I was on cloud nine, feeling his burning lips on my skin. It felt like I was having an out of body experience.

A stupid grin formed on my lips when his hands began sliding up my loose-fitting T-shirt. They cupped my mound over the lace brasserie before a low growling sound came from his throat.

He pulled my shirt over my head, causing my glasses to slide up my face slightly before the shirt was carelessly thrown on the floor.

I giggled and pulled my glasses off and set them on a glass table near us.

His lips descended down on mine again as he hitched me up. I wrapped my long, slender legs around his waist, holding myself up. His hands moved down to my buttock and squeezed it as he walked us through the house, all the while continuing our tongue battle.

Soon afterwards, I heard a door being opened, before it being kicked shut loudly.

I was placed on a soft mattress gently, sinking into the bed slightly when the man crawled on the bed, on top of me.

I barely had the chance to look at anything in the room before I moaned when a hand cupped my right breast firmly over my bra again. The motion caused a delicious friction against my hard pebble.

"You sound so fucking hot..." he whispered huskily against my neck, making me gasp at his hot breath on my skin.

His kisses travelled lower down my body, making my eyes close tightly, as well as my legs.

I rubbed them together, hoping to ease the ache between my legs the further he travelled down.

A snapping sound was heard before a hot mouth latched onto my right breast. My back arched against his face, involuntarily.

He began to suck on my nipple, like a hungry man who had never had a taste of a woman's breast before.

A hand had cupped my other mound, squeezing and giving it just as much attention as his mouth was giving the other.

He nipped at the pebble a little, making me yelp at the painful, yet pleasurable act.

 _Since when have pain become such a pleasurable feeling?_

Before I could answer that, I heard the zipper of my pants going down and another one of his hands sliding down the front of my jeans.

My fingers grabbed onto the white sheets, anticipating his next move, wondering if his fingers would be as good as his mouth is on mine.

My curiosity was soon answered the moment his fingers cupped me.

His mouth unlatched itself from my right breast and switched over to the other, giving it the same amount of attention.

"It's Edward, just in case you've forgotten," he said after releasing my nipple from his mouth with a popping sound.

I grinned from ear to ear at him, but it soon disappeared by a gasp when I felt his fingers in my pants caress me.

He kissed up my body until we were both at eye level. "You're a lot happier than you were earlier," he said, teasingly kissing my nose.

I giggled, shaking my head. "I don't really think you've given me much of a choice—"

I moaned when I felt his fingers rub between my wet folds.

"Now that's not true, is it? This," with his other hand, he reached in the back of his pocket and held up something in the dark that I couldn't see. "This, is not giving you a choice."

He removed his hand from my pants and I heard a sizzling sound before fire lit up in the dark room.

"This here, is not giving you a choice," he said, placing a rolled piece of paper between my lips.

I inhaled a large amount and began coughing, before letting it out. My eyes registered the smooth mist in the room.

Edward laughed and took it from my lips, so he could take a whiff of it. "You've never done this before, have you?" he asked with amusement laced in his voice.

I lazily smiled at him before shaking my head silently.

"Well, _Isabelle_..." he drawled out my name seductively in my ear as he set the blunt down beside the bed. "You're going to have a lot more experiences than that tonight."

Before I could respond, his hands returned to their rightful place; in my pants, and his lips on mine.

I smiled against his lips and responded back, moaning softly in his mouth whenever his fingers would teasingly rub against the sensitive bud.

It didn't take long for us to be stripped down to our purest forms, making out like teenagers while Edward positioned himself over my entrance.

"This is okay, right?"

I giggled, nodding as my hands slid down his muscled, bare chest, to his shaft, causing him to inhale a sharp breath.

"What was that?" I asked mischievously while slowly stroking him.

He groaned and slid his hand down my naked body until they landed between my wet folds again. He began rubbing between them slowly, causing my fingers to grip around him tightly as I trembled under him.

"What was that again?" he asked mockingly as his fingers pinched my clit gently.

I yelped, my hips bucking towards him uncontrollably.

He chuckled and kissed my lips, then slid a single digit inside of my entrance. He pulled back from my lips with an arrogant smirk on his lips. "You've been really wet all night..."

He pulled the finger fully out, then plunged it back in hard and deeper, causing me to gasp loudly.

"And you're really tight..." He thrust his finger in and out of me at an extremely slow pace.

My muscles clenched around his long finger tightly, feeling the built-up release trying to come. I moaned even louder when he slid a second finger inside with the first, and his thumb rubbed my clit.

And then, his fingers came to a halt during mid-thrust, making me groan in protest.

He chuckled and used his other hand to brush the strand of hair from my damp forehead. "Are you a virgin, is what I'm asking, sugar."

I visibly froze under him before closing my eyes tightly.

Why would he ask me something like that at a time like this?

I was willingly, moaning uncontrollably even, encouraging him to continue, and he was asking me this?

I felt warm lips on my forehead with a small smacking sound.

"I'm sorry. You're trying to forget," Edward whispered against my forehead, almost sounding like he was reminding himself that.

I smiled at him weakly then lifted my head up, capturing his lips with mine.

He moved on top of me and spread my legs open for him. He grabbed the head of his member before positioning himself between my legs again. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking them clean.

"You taste really good..." he said with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and looked away shyly.

He chuckled, and then pushed his hips against mine, burying himself deep inside my depths.

I gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders, forgetting everything else around us.

When his hips began to move slowly, I didn't give any fucks about the world anymore, besides the way he filled me like I had never been before.

I didn't even feel like Isabella Swan anymore, which was fine with me.

* * *

I squirmed in my sleep, feeling something hot burn down on my skin. I turned over, hoping to get away from that burning sensation, but it never happened.

Inwardly, I groaned, and my eyes fluttered open slowly, but they immediately shut when a beaming light burned them.

I shifted away from the sun but stopped all movement when feeling a heavy weight hold me down.

I looked over to see a boy with disheveled hair, sleeping peacefully beside me with his arm sprawled out on my side of the bed. I almost started panicking but took deep breaths.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." I chanted over and over under my breath in hopes of calming myself down.

My eyes traveled down to his naked torso, seeing the tattoos that covered many parts of his body. I could feel my cheeks warm at seeing a silver barbell on one of his nipples.

Had that been there last night? What the hell even happened?

I placed my hand on my head, holding a handful of my hair tightly, hoping to get rid of the killer headache.

 _Where the hell am I?_

I sat up on the bed and the silky sheets rolled down my body, along with the muscled arm.

A cool breeze brushed against my skin, so I looked down to see _naked_ skin. I blushed when seeing the hickey marks in different places over my naked upper body.

What the hell did we _do_ last night? And what had he done to me?

 _Who in the world is this boy?_

I froze when he groaned and stirred in his sleep. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that he was still sound asleep before turning to him, looking him directly in the face.

A surge of different emotions rushed through my veins. Glimpse of the nights activity came crashing down on me.

I had never experienced back-arching _and_ nail-scratching pleasure until last night. Who the hell was this god lying beside me on the bed?

My eyes scanned the room, looking for my clothes so I could avoid the morning after awkward moment. I had heard about this many time from different people. Never from myself, though. I never did rendezvous things like this.

Never.

Well, until now.

I caught a glimpse of my bra on the floor by the door and my pants on the bottom bed. Now where were my panties...

I climbed off the bed quietly and began to pick the article of clothing up. The strap of my brasserie was broken, and my panties were torn.

This was bad...

I stuck one leg in my pants before freezing when hearing a distinct voice talking.

"Edward Masen Cullen!" The voice called closer.

Panicking, I looked around the room frantically before I jumped back on the bed and hid under the blankets.

"Who in heaven's name did you bring into my home this time?!" I heard a stern voice yelling and a door opening.

The man beside me on the bed groaned and shifted his body up on the bed. "It's too damn early for this, Ma," his raspy voice complained before I felt him lay back on the bed again.

God, his voice…

 _Kill me now…_

"You know how I feel about this! The moment we move in with our new family, this will not be tolerated any longer!"

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that someone would come to my rescue.

"Those shitty people are **NOT** my family. You're my family, ma, and I don't need anyone else trying to meddle their way into our lives. It's just us..."

I heard the woman sigh. "Get ready. We will be leaving shortly so that you can meet the man of my dreams."

I heard the door shut, then the boy beside me groaned loudly. I remained completely still, thinking, or maybe, _hoping_ that _maybe_ he had forgot that I was here.

"She's gone."

The covers were pulled from my hidden figure, exposing my half naked body to him.

I squeaked and grabbed the blankets back, covering my body as much as I could.

"Shit, I thought it was just the alcohol and drugs that made me think you looked this hot."

I blushed furiously and held the blankets to my naked body tightly.

"I've already seen everything last night..." He pulled the blankets, exposing me to him again.

"Give that back!" I launched towards him, trying to grab the blankets from him.

He glanced down at my naked body, making me blush even more and struggle to get the blankets from him. He chuckled and threw the blankets off the bed.

He thought this was a joke, when it certainly wasn't!

I made a move to jump off the bed for the blankets, but my back was slammed against the bed and arms held down as a body hovered over mine.

"Calm the fuck down, okay? Last night wasn't that bad..." He paused and then chuckled. "I'm sorry, I meant to say, last night was _great_."

My eyes widened, and I began to struggle under him. "It was not! It wasn't even supposed to—"

He chuckled, letting his eyes wander. "It wasn't great? It's a wonder how you didn't have the neighbors calling the police with the way you were screaming my name."

I struggled under him. "Please, stop looking."

"You didn't seem to mind last night," he said with a smirk on his delicious lips.

 _No, disgusting lips!_

"Last night was not supposed to happen. I didn't even know what I was doing," I said, despite my head telling me that I knew _exactly_ what I was getting myself into when I agreed to come home with him.

I had wanted it. My intent going to that bar was to get drunk and then laid afterwards.

 **Not** go home with the stranger, though.

I was internally panicking, and I didn't know if I would be able to keep my composure in front of the boy any longer if he kept holding me down like this.

He leaned down and started placing kisses on my neck, letting them trail lower.

I struggled against him, feeling my body react to him again. "Stop it! Get your filthy lips off me!" I yelled, fearing that I would give in to the fiery kisses and let him take me like he had last night.

He paused and glanced up at me. "Oh, they're filthy alright," he said mischievously and licked them seductively.

I blushed furiously when a picture of his tongue elsewhere crossed my mind.

"Let me go, now," I tried saying calmly.

Edward sighed and released my wrist, allowing me to sit up on the bed.

I covered my chest with my arms from his hungry eyes. "I… thank you for last night, but I need to go."

He sighed again and nodded his head, motioning to the door. "I'll cover for you."

He got off the bed and picked up his boxers and then slid them on.

I watched him with a blush on my cheeks, wondering how he had fit that _thing_ in me last night.

I was so stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

How could I let a boy take advantage of me?

I felt so _disgusted_ with herself. What was I _thinking_? Had I done it on purpose? Was I _that_ intoxicated?

I could admit that I have engaged in sex on the weekends with random guys, but I never went _home_ with them.

"You're the one who just rejected the offer."

I looked up to see him staring at me arrogantly. I blushed at being caught and turned away from him. I stood from the bed and continued where I left off with my pants.

"Your ass..."

My eyes widened. "Stop looking! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I started throwing pillows, my shoes, whatever I could at the boy while blushing.

"Okay, okay, woman. I'm leaving."

He left the room immediately, but I heard a chuckle on his way out. I looked around at the unfamiliar room and burst into tears.

How could I go home with a random guy from a bar? I was nothing but a whore. Uncle was right about me this entire time.

After I composed herself, I slipped as many of my clothes on that I could find and one of his T-shirts when I couldn't find my own. I looked around the room for my glasses, sick of the blurry vision holding me back from seeing the world clearly.

No sign of the glasses was shown, so I gave up and left the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs slowly, listening out for any sounds that could catch me performing the walk of shame.

Knowing the coast was clear, I walked to the door quietly. I blushed when I saw my shirt that I had been looking for on the floor, by the door. What in the world was I thinking last night? Or was I even thinking at all?

I picked the shirt up and quickly slipped out of the house of the stranger's. I looked around the neighborhood, trying to figure out where in the world I am. I walked down the steps of the home to the end of the yard, looking around.

My eyes began to water again, wondering where I should go to get away from the horrid place. Was I to go left, or right?

Deciding that crying did me no justice, I walked down the street, looking for the nearby train station. On my search, my mind wandered back to last night's event.

My old man should have calmed down by now. Last night was just a small mistake for all of us.

He had a bit too much to drink and I had not been the most respectful girl in his home. I would do better because I had to. He was my only source of living, so I _had_ to do right by him. I would make it up to him somehow.

I stepped inside the train and found a seat to sit in and sighed.

I was exhausted. I had a killer hang over, or whatever a person would call this. But it felt like bricks were repeatedly being slammed against my head and my entire body was beyond sore. What had I and the boy done last night besides the obvious?

The only thing I could remember was the bar then the pleasure my body had felt. From what?

I couldn't even tell myself.

I sighed again and dropped my hands in my lap. I just wanted to get home and see my old man. I hated when we ended on a bad note.

As if my prayers were being answered, the train came to a stop, signifying that I had arrived at my destination.

I stopped by the store to pick up something. Afterwards, I walked back home, in better spirits than I had earlier this morning. I reached behind me for the small bag but felt nothing.

Shit…

I must have left it at the boy's house. I sighed and shook my head. Looks like I would never see that bag again.

I let out another sigh for the umpteenth time that morning and began to feel bad about my stupid, irresponsible actions again.

 _Stupid, stupid Bella!_

Shaking my head, I knocked on the door almost regretfully. I would have this one coming at me because I deserved it. I knocked again after I received no response the first time. I felt a bit relieved when I heard the door unlock. It opened to reveal my old man giving me a gentle smile. "There you are! I've been wondering what time you would get in. You had me a bit worried."

He reached for me, but I unconsciously flinched back. He still grabbed my arm with a gentleness that I didn't even know he possessed.

"Uncle? Are you okay?" I almost whispered, closing the door behind me.

"Of course, I am." He looked at me, raising a brow. "Where is your key?"

I froze at that question, dreading the outcome of my response. "I... left it at a friend's house," I lied hesitantly.

I hated lying to my family, but there was no way that I could tell him that I left it at some random stranger's home that I had a one-night stand with.

"Oh..." He smiled at me eerily before his rough hand slid down to my elbow. "You should be more responsible, honey."

I bowed my head and nodded, ignoring the unpleasant chills that glided down my body. "You're right, I'm sorry," I said disappointed.

"We will deal with that at another time. There are some lovely people that I would love for you to meet in the kitchen when you finish taking a shower."

My head tilted to the side a bit, clearly confused. My old man was never this kind about anyone before, so what was going on?

"Oh?"

"Yeah, go ahead and don't take too long, please. You know I hate making my guests wait." He let me go after we reached the steps.

"Yes, sir."

"Five minutes, Bella," he said sternly.

I nodded my head before scurrying up the stairs quickly. I took the five-minute shower, not even having the time to revel in my own self-pity before I was back downstairs a minute after the shower.

He was in the same place I had last seen him, making me wonder if he had left it.

Nonetheless, he still grabbed my arm and gently pulled me from the living room to the kitchen.

I froze in my tracks on seeing the back of a head with disheveled, bronze hair that I was all too familiar with, sitting at the table.

"Bella, I would love to introduce you to Esme, my fiancé, and her son, Edward."

The mesh of bronze locks turned his head towards me and his expression may have been a replica of my own, which was only an affirmation.

He was the boy that I just had mind-blowing sex with.

What the hell did I just create?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Because of them, I decided to continue the story :D.**

 **Please, let me know what you guys think of the start of the story? I'm no expert at writing lemons, so don't be as harsh. Also, a fair warning, abuse is evident in this story, if it wasn't obvious in the beginning and Bella's thoughts. I just found it fair to let you all know before slapping it in your face unexpectedly.**

 **Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	3. The Plan

**"The Plan"**

* * *

I stared in horror at the mirth in the deep green eyes, as the boy sat at my kitchen table.

He knew! And he was almost reveling in the panic coursing through my blood, I was sure.

"Is this the lovely Isabella that you've told me about, John?" a woman with caramel hair, and brown eyes asked, smiling at me.

"The one and only," my uncle said proudly.

Since when?

"She's even lovelier in person!" the woman said, smiling at me.

I gave her a polite smile, nodding my head slightly. "It's nice to meet you..." I said awkwardly, not knowing how to address her.

"Esme Cullen. You don't understand how much this man talks about you," Esme said, grabbing my hands gently.

She surprised me by pulling my body to hers in a hug. "U-uh... I'm glad to meet you too, Miss Cullen," I said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Oh, please, drop the formalities, dear. We're family now," she said warmly, smiling at me once she pulled back.

I could feel my cheeks going hot at the beautiful woman standing in front of me. I nodded. "Yes ma'am," I said.

"Edward! Yes, this is my son, Edward. Edward, why don't you come over and introduce yourself to Isabella?" Esme said, stepping to the side so he could have a look at me.

My entire body froze, afraid of what he might say... _do_ , or expose.

Would he tell what had occurred between us less than 12 hours ago, or would he pretend that nothing happened?

Oh, gosh...

Maybe he had forgotten because he was so drunk _and_ high. I couldn't remember everything that happened last night, but I'm sure that he was out of it too.

There were times throughout our night spent together that he would slur or clumsily make a move. He had been way more wasted than I was, so maybe he didn't remember anything...

Maybe it had just been my imagination when he gave me a knowing look...

Maybe...

Maybe...

Maybe...

"Bella, I taught you better than to be rude," I heard my uncle say.

My breath caught in my throat, hearing the tone he used. Even though it came off as teasing to others, it meant so much more than he was joking with me.

"N-nice to meet you, Edward," I whispered his name as I tried to keep my eyes from his direction.

Apparently, he had introduced himself, but I didn't hear him.

"You guys don't have to be shy around each other," Esme said, motioning me to go over to Edward.

When I glanced in my uncle's direction, he nodded, silently telling me to shake Edwards outstretched hand.

I reached my hand out to grab his awkwardly, wishing I could be swallowed whole by some nonexistent black hole.

The moment our hands touched, my eyes shot up to his, wondering if he felt the same thing.

It wasn't the feeling most people would say it is, but more like a feeling that reminded me that we had shared ourselves together in _that_ way.

I pulled my hand back from his slowly.

"How about you guys go and get acquainted, while me and John talk a bit about living arrangements," Esme suggested.

Without thinking, I said, "Living arrangements?"

"Of course, Bella," my uncle said tightly. "She's the love of my life and we're getting married, so I would hope we're staying together."

I felt stupid.

"Oh, John. Your sense of humor is very mean sometimes," Esme said, laughing lightly.

I didn't want to make her think that he was being too harsh on me. The ending wouldn't be nice on my part.

I forced out a laugh, shaking my head. "No, no, no, he's right. I guess I wasn't thinking," I said with a smile still evident on my face.

"Well, you two head to the living room and we'll be in there shortly to discuss our plans for the day," my uncle said.

I knew better than to ask what they had planned today, so I just nodded before heading to the living room. I could hear Edward following me, before the door that connected to the kitchen, closed.

Taking a deep breath, I kept my back facing him, too scared of what I might see– _feel_ – looking at him.

Would he tell on us or would he keep his mouth shut about it?

It was just a one-night stand, and we didn't know that my uncle and his mom would be getting married.

How had my uncle even kept quiet about seeing a woman?

Fuck...

"How are we supposed to get acquainted if you're not going to face me, Isabella?"

Every single hair stood on my body at hearing him drawl my name like that.

I swallowed, turning towards him slowly. "Uh..." I started, unsure of what I should say.

He had taken out a cigarette and lit it. He placed it between his lips and inhaled it.

I frowned. "We don't smoke in the house," I said.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" he asked, raising a brow at me.

My eyes landed on the piercing in his brow.

What the hell was this boy?

"Look, I'm not interested in trying to make a happy family. What I am interested in, is stopping this before it gets anywhere," he said, staring at me intensely with his emerald eyes.

I could feel my cheeks warming again, and my body already reminding me of the way he looked at me so intimately.

This was so weird. I never saw the guys I slept with after spending one night with them.

I took a deep breath, deciding to put my big girl panties on, instead of acting like a wuss, afraid of what the outcome of this would be.

"And, what does that have to do with me?" I asked, keeping eye contact with him.

My facade faltered when I saw a smirk form on his lips. "Everything. You're going to help me," he said confidently.

"What?" I asked, shocked by that statement.

"You're. Going to. Help me. Stop this," he said slowly.

Without thinking, I glared at him, fed up with everyone treating me like a child today.

I may have been pushed around my entire life by everyone in my family and at school, but not him too. I didn't need an additional piece of hell added to my life.

"I'm not going to do anything," I said defiantly.

"Oh, but you are," he said, moving towards me, backing me up against the kitchen door.

"I—"

"You seem very timid and nervous around your old man, so I know you're going to help me if you don't want me to mention how loud you screamed my name last night," he said.

My eyes widened, and I looked up at him with my mouth slightly opened. I couldn't believe him. Was he really blackmailing me into helping him break them up?

What the actual hell?!

"So, it's a deal," he said before I could even respond.

"Hell no. I'm not taking part in this," I hissed quietly, glaring at him.

His brows scrunched together, as if he were confused about what I had just said. He took a whiff of his cigarette and let it out, close to my face.

I swatted my hands out in front of me to get rid of the fog before I hesitantly pushed him out of the way.

"So, your old man and my mom would really love to hear about—"

"Shh!" I hissed at him when he brought the volume of his voice up, so they could hear.

"Why would you do that? Do you not see how happy your mom is?" I asked, glaring at him.

"She was happy before she met that bastard. Do you really want your old man to marry my mom? We had sex last night, _Isabella_ , in case you're forgetting," he said, sounding upset.

I frowned. "Don't call me that. It's Bella," I said, feeling my body react to the way my full name rolled off his tongue.

That's what he had moaned last night while he took me.

 _God, no, no, no! Don't think about last night!_

"We can pretend it never happened. We were both drunk and not in the correct state of mind," I tried to explain, despite my mind and heart telling me that I knew exactly what the hell I was doing at the time. I just didn't care.

"Oh? So, you're going to stand here and pretend like you haven't had a single thought about the way I filled you last night? Or, the way you begged me to fuck you so hard into my bed?"

I could feel my neck and up burn at hearing how vulgar and explicit he was.

And when did he back me up against the door again? Wait, why was he still moving closer to me?

"Stop," I said tightly.

I knew if he touched my body any kind of way, I wouldn't want him to stop.

"Or, what?" I could hear the challenge in his tone.

"I-I'll scream," I said, hoping... _praying_ , that he wouldn't call my bluff.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, making me admire his damn gorgeous face. "That could work too," he said.

"Okay, okay. What are you trying to do?" I asked immediately when I saw him continue to advance towards me.

He looked so triumphant, giving me the strong urge to smack that handsome look off his face.

"Break them up before the wedding," he said.

"Okay, damn it," I said frustrated.

What the hell was this guy's problem? Did he not want to see his mother happy? Blackmailing me into helping him destroy his own mother's happiness was just cruel.

I moved from the door when he moved away from me, thank God.

"You'll follow my lead," he said, looking at me seriously.

"What?" I asked, confused.

As soon as it came out, the door opened, putting an end to our conversation. I hoped so, at least. If my uncle even heard what we were talking about, he'd have my head hung up in his room.

"I hope you kids are getting along," Esme said, smiling at me.

I forced a smile on my face as I felt my uncle's eyes on me. "Of course. Edward's very nice," I said the last part awkwardly.

I didn't need him thinking or becoming suspicious of anything. Even though I told Edward that I'd help him separate them, I wouldn't dare do that. I wanted to live a little longer than this.

"I hope he was. Edward can be a handful sometimes, but he's a lovabl—"

Esme suddenly stopped, staring at Edward hard.

As if Edward knew what she was talking about, he sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"We don't smoke in the house, Ed," my uncle said, giving him a pointed look.

"I didn't give you permission to give me any nicknames," Edward said icily.

I stared in shock at the response, wondering what my uncle would say. He wasn't a man who liked back-talking. I had experienced it first-hand…

"Edward, you will apologize this instant for disrespecting a man in his own home," Esme said sternly.

Edward sighed, getting ready to speak. "I—"

"No, no, no. Edward's right. He didn't give me permission to call him anything but Edward," my uncle said, almost shocking my pants off.

He had to be lying, or I was dreaming.

My uncle _never_ brushed aside disrespect. He never admitted when anyone else was right, even when they were.

 _What the hell?_

"How about Bella and you go out on the porch and get well-acquainted, while Edward and I have a man to man talk here," my uncle suggested.

When did I agree to this?!

"Oh, that would be lovely, John," Esme said enthusiastically.

Seeing her reaction made me feel obligated to do the same.

"Alright," I said quietly.

My uncle threw me a secret look, almost telling me to behave and not do anything to embarrass him.

"I think that's a great idea too," I said, a lot more enthusiastic this time.

I hated this…so, fucking much.

Edward was silent, scowling to himself.

"Edward, behave yourself," Esme said, giving him a pointed look.

Edward gave her a fake smile. "Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically.

He was like a little kid…

"Well, off to the porch you two go," my uncle said in a strange tone.

Gosh, this was getting weird and weirder as the time ticked by…

Esme and I walked outside to the porch, closing the door behind us. As soon as we sat in the white rocking chairs, Esme turned to me with a bright smile on her face.

"I know this may seem a little weird for you, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with the idea of this whole marriage deal," she started off.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "Oh, no. You're fine—it's fine—I just…I wasn't quite aware that my old man had someone so special in his life," I said politely.

I hope I said the right thing…

"I was sure that he had told you about me. I can't get him to shut up about you at times," she said, giggling softly.

This all sounded so foreign to me…

"Really?" I asked, laughing softly along with her.

"Of course. I'm a little offended that he hasn't mentioned anything about me to you, though," she said, not sounding the least bit offended.

"Well, he…mentioned you all the time. I just didn't know that you guys were that serious. Like marriage serious. Or, move in together, serious," I tried to correct my mistakes.

I couldn't have her going back telling him that I said that he didn't talk about her around the house. It would make him look bad, which I wasn't trying to do.

"Oh, Bella, honey, you don't have to feel so uncomfortable around me," Esme said in a caring tone.

"I'm sorry. I'm not…normally this awkward," I lied, even in an awkward tone.

 _Kill me now…_

Esme chuckled softly, placing her hand on top of mine, caringly. "Tell me about yourself. What are your likes and dislikes? What grade are you in? What are your hobbies?"

"Well…I like to write," I said shyly.

A kind smile spread across her face. "Really? What do you write?" she asked, sounding so interested.

My heart warmed, hearing the interest in her voice. No one had ever been interested in the things I wrote before…

"Anything, really. I like poetry, fiction, non-fiction…drama. I just like literature," I said.

"That sounds very lovely, sweetie. I hope that I will be able to read some of your work one day," she said softly.

"Well, no one's ever really read anything I've written before, so I don't know," I said sheepishly.

"When you're comfortable, just know that I'll be here if you don't mind. I'm a bit of a literature nerd myself," she said.

I smiled, nodding my head. Suddenly, I felt comfortable around her. "So, how did you and my old man meet?" I asked, deciding to steer the conversation away from me.

"It was during a business trip. His company teamed up with mine. He had been so arrogant, rude, mean, and the list could go on," she complained.

I stared at her, surprised by this response she had given me.

"He had been the person going back and forth with me, trying to outbid my price for the beautiful painting I had wanted for decades. He wouldn't stop at nothing."

I chuckled softly, seeing the scowl on her face as if she were thinking about it. "How did you know it was him?" I asked, interested in the story.

"I didn't at first. I had said so many nasty and rude things about him, in front of his face. He had hired someone else to do the bidding, so I didn't have a clue. But, in the end, he won because he was doing the absolute best he could," she said, sounding disappointed.

"So, what happened after that?" I asked, knowing the best part was next.

"Well, turns out, he had known all along that I wanted the piece, so he bought it for me," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Oh," I said, hearing the awe in my response. I didn't even know the man had a single kind of nice bone in his body.

"That's how we started," she said.

"That's very romantic," I said, smiling at her.

"I know. I really want this to work out. This is why I want you and Edward to get along as well. Edward's in his last year of high school, and you're?"

"I'm in my last year too," I said.

"That's great! Maybe you guys will be in the same classes," she said, looking excited.

 _I sure hope not…_

"Maybe," I said, instead.

The door opened, putting an end to our conversation. Edward and my uncle were standing at the door, my uncle smiling.

"How about we go for lunch?" he said.

Esme stood from the chair, smiling widely, just like him. "That is a great idea."

I looked at Edward, not seeing a scowl on his face anymore, as I had before.

Had my uncle said something to change his mind about things?

"You two head on over to my car," he handed the keys to Esme, "Bella and I need to discuss a few things, and then we'll head out. How does that sound?"

My body froze, fear immediately seeping in. I couldn't help but think that Edward had opened his damn mouth and spilled the beans. If he did do that, I didn't want to live anymore.

He wouldn't let me live it down. He wouldn't…

 _Shit_.

"Alright," Esme said, giving me a smile.

I forced a smile on my face, despite my heart hammering against my chest.

Edward's eyes locked with mine briefly as if he were reminding me of our deal, before they left us.

"Look at me, Bella," he said sternly.

Immediately, I turned to him, making eye contact as he always liked. "Yes, sir."

"I hope you didn't say anything to embarrass me," he said tightly, and very quietly.

"Of course not," I said quickly. "I would never do anything to embarrass you."

The hard look on his face disappeared, transforming into a soft one. "Good. This is exactly why you're my favorite child," he said, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I internally cringed, wanting to push him away. I knew better than to, though.

Smiling up at him, I pulled away slowly. "Yes, sir," I said.

"Bella, I really want this to work, okay? I love this woman. She's the happiest thing I have in my life right now, so I don't need you or anyone else messing this up. Do you understand me?" he asked.

I nodded my head immediately, not wanting to sour his mood. "Of course. You know I would do everything I can to keep you happy," I said, sounding rehearsed.

It was rehearsed. This was exactly what I lived to do; to keep him happy.

"Good. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," I said quietly.

He never said things like this to me. It almost made my stomach churn, hearing him say such things because they weren't true.

He didn't love me. He hated me…so much. He despised my existence, so why? Why did he put on this show like he did? Why was he trying to give me false hope?

"Good. Go ahead to the car," he said, patting my behind lightly to usher me towards the car. "I'm going to get my wallet. And, please remain on your best behavior."

"Of course," I said, tempted to make a run for it.

"I hope everything's fine, Bella," Esme said, smiling at me warmly, as soon as I got in the back seat of the car.

I gave her a bright smile, afraid that my uncle might be watching. "Of course. He's going to get his wallet," I said.

"Alright. I was just telling Edward how you guys might be in some of the same classes," she said.

I froze, letting out a nervous laugh. "Maybe—"

"I hope I didn't have you all waiting long," I heard my uncle say as he closed his side of the car, door.

"Of course not," Esme said.

Edward and I sat in the back, while they, in the front.

 _Great._

I was sure to keep a comfortable distance between Edward and I, not wanting any awkward predicaments to occur between us. Honestly, I didn't want Edward to say anything to me. I already wasn't sure what he meant by, "follow my lead."

 _Like...what the actual hell?_

"I was serious, Isabella."

I looked in Edward's direction, seeing him stare at me intensely...

I looked away, feeling my face heat up. I didn't say anything to him.

"Isabella," he called.

I let out an annoyed sigh, looking at him.

What the hell was his problem? It's not like this was my fault. I didn't even know that my uncle was talking to anyone.

Not when...

I turned away from him when I felt the back of my eyes begin to burn with angry tears.

"Okay," I said under my breath, though I didn't mean it.

His hand dropped down to my thigh, making me jump slightly. I looked in his direction, wide-eyed.

"I have nothing personal against you. I just…I don't have a good feeling about this, so I'm going to go with my gut feeling," he said in a gentle tone.

Did he have some kind of case of bipolar disorder? One minute ago, he was just cold and mean, and now he's all nice and warm?

"Last night, I—"

"What are you kids whispering about back there?" Esme interrupted, making me sit up taut.

"N-nothing. Edward was just telling me about…how excited he was for school," I said lamely.

I didn't need her or anyone around here becoming suspicious of this whole thing. I couldn't risk it.

Esme smiled, and turned back to the front continuing their conversation. It wasn't long before we pulled up to a small café.

We all got out and headed inside the café, with Esme and my uncle talking about their wedding.

Once we settled down and ordered our drinks, Esme was the first to try and get me involved in conversation.

"So, how have you been doing in your studies so far, Bella? It's your last year, so I can imagine how excited you are," Esme said, smiling at me.

I smiled at her, nodding my head. "Yes, ma'am. I've been doing great," I said.

"Actually, Bella's at the top of her class. And, she's taking all advanced courses," my uncle chimed in.

I could feel my face warm at the attention and praise he put on me. This was the kind of attention I hated. I didn't like to stand out in the crowd, yet my uncle always did it to me.

"Wow, Bella. Maybe you could help Edward out. Somehow motivate him to put his brain cells to use. He's very smart, but chooses not to show that," Esme said, giving Edward, who is beside me, a pointed look.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Edward shrug, as if to say he didn't care. "Why's that so wrong?" he asked.

"We aren't going to get into this discussion right now," Esme said, shaking her head.

"So, Mr. Swan, why'd your last wife leave you?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed.

"No, no, no, Esme, that's alright. The boy wants to know who his mom's choosing to spend the rest of her life with. I'd be worried if he didn't want to," my uncle said light-heartedly. "For your question, my wife died in a car accident some years ago."

"Oh, John, you really don't have to talk about it," Esme said, resting her hand on top of his, that was on the table.

"Oh. Is Bella your only kid? Or, is there more?" Edward asked, rather than letting my uncle respond to his mom.

"Well, Bella isn't my biological child, but she's as close to one. I took her in at a very young age, so I'd say she's mine. Aside from her, I have my boy, who is off in college out of state right now. He'll be down for thanksgiving break, so you both will get to meet him too," my uncle said.

My fists clenched under the table, as if to inflict some kind of pain on myself at the thought of _him_. I didn't want to be reminded of him right now.

"You guys will get to meet my boy Emmett, and my lovely daughter Alice too," Esme said excitedly.

Edward groaned. "Emmett's coming too?" he asked.

Esme burst into a fit of laughter at Edward's question. "Edward and Emmett don't get along quite well, but they'll be on their best behaviors at dinner," Esme said.

"Dinner?" I questioned.

"Yes. We'll all spend thanksgiving together," Esme said.

"Is that a problem, Bella?" my uncle asked, giving me a kind smile.

Or, what most people knew as kind.

I smiled, shaking my head. "Of course not," I said. "I think it would be a great idea, so we can all get to know each other." A blush crept to my cheeks, feeling Edward's eyes on me.

"When are we supposed to be moving in together?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Well, we were thinking as soon as possible—"

"When we don't even know these people, Ma?" Edward interrupted my uncle, staring at Esme.

"Edward, we're getting married—"

"I don't _care_. I'm sure Bella isn't comfortable with this either, are you, Bella?" Edward said, directing the question to me.

My eyes widened, not knowing what to say. I guess this was what he meant by, "follow my lead."

With my uncle watching me and Esme staring at me so hopefully, I couldn't follow his lead.

"I think it would be great. The faster we move in, the faster we'll all get to know each other and feel comfortable," I said, smiling at the two in front of me. I didn't dare look at Edward beside me.

"Oh?" Edward said.

"Edward, stop this nonsense right now," Esme said sternly. "We are going to get married, whether you like it or not."

An awkward silence passed between us after that, making me regret ever saying anything in the matter. We even ate our food in silence.

It was only when Esme and Uncle John started slowing down as they let me and Edward get ahead of them, so they could talk, that I realized Edward glaring at me.

"Do you really think I won't spill the beans?" he asked me quietly, yet so angrily.

"I…" I stopped, turning to him. "How could you put me on the spot like that? You know I couldn't just…disappoint them like that. Your mother's hap—"

"She won't be if they get married—"

"Just give it a try, then. See if it'll work—"

"That was strike one, and the only strike you'll ever get. Take it as a fair warning, because it won't happen again. The next time you don't back me up, I'll tell them about our night spent together, in details," he said dangerously before walking ahead of me.

My eyes widened, not believing the boy had just snapped on me like that. Why was he so angry?

He's about to graduate in a year, so it's not like he would have to live with us very long. What was there to worry about, when his mother was happy? Was there something I didn't know?

And, why did he suddenly try to put this on me?

I sighed, wanting to be swallowed in that black hole again.

Why did my life just have to get more complicated than it already is…

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3, as promised! I debated whether or not I wanted to have it in Edward's point of view or not, but chose to do Bella's. The next chapter might be in Edward's, because I like to switch between the character's, each chapter. What do you guys think about it? And, what did you guys think of the chapter? It certainly isn't long, but the next scene would have made the chapter extremely long :)**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I should start working on the next chapter soon :D.**


	4. Family Comes First

**"Family Comes First"**

* * *

Angry. Pissed, is exactly how I felt right now.

I never threw "tantrums" as most people would call my behavior right now.

That's not what this was about, though. This was about Esme's safety and happiness.

I knew an asshole when I saw one, and this man she seemed to be so smitten with, definitely had red flags. I couldn't pinpoint what it was about him that gave me the vibe that he wasn't good for her.

In fact, no one would ever be good enough for Esme. She had already been through so much. She was fragile—like glass. If anyone were to put her through anything else, she might just shatter.

I couldn't risk it by letting this man come in and take the rest of her life like the last asshole took part of it.

John wasn't good. And, anyone associated with him couldn't be good either, including Isabella.

My fists clenched, feeling my dick already spring to life at the thought of her.

I've had my share of one-night stands with girls before, but Isabella, she's...

 _Beautiful._

I couldn't help but feel entranced by her appearance; the aura she gave off.

There was nothing outrageously different about her than the average person.

She had the deepest brown eyes ever, with red, full luscious lips. Her skin was so beautiful, almost porcelain like a doll. Her heart shaped face even caught my attention with her beautiful, long, wavy hair that framed it.

My fingers could almost feel the soft locks in them again as a mental image printed itself in my head.

Her body was average, but there was something about it that intrigued me. Her breast weren't big, but they were somehow enough to satisfy my hunger. Her backside may not have been big, but it was enough for me to grab last night.

Seeing her sit at the bar counter drinking like that, I immediately knew that there was something different about her.

It wasn't every day that I saw a woman sitting at a bar by herself, downing a drink like she wanted to be taken away from the world. Not here in forks, at least.

So, instantly, I was intrigued and interested.

Honestly speaking, I was way over my head last night, having been high before I even decided to drop by the bar.

I was just supposed to stop by, chill with my friends for a bit, and then leave. But, once I spotted her...all plans changed.

I _had_ to have her. Even though I wasn't fully aware of what was going on, my body knew that I had to have her, even if it would be just for one night.

I just didn't expect things to end like this. I didn't think our stories connected the way they do. And I sure as hell couldn't do anything about it now. I just had to stop this whole ordeal before it was too late.

"Edward, you need to get the rest of your things ready," I heard Esme yell from downstairs.

My fists clenched again, wanting to punch a wall, or _anything_ to get rid of this pent-up frustration.

I wasn't a spoiled child who thought he could always get his way, but this was different. This was for Esme; not me. I may have created this big mess with Isabella by sleeping with her, but this had nothing to do with me.

I wanted Esme happy, and I could guarantee that it wouldn't be with this man.

I needed to put a stop to things before it was too late.

"Edward Masen Cullen!" I heard Esme calling again, making my blood boil.

Why couldn't she just stop pestering me about this and leave me to my murderous thoughts?

My door swung open, revealing her stand at the entrance with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You're trying to ruin this for me, aren't you? You're not a child anymore, so you need to stop acting like one! You're not five-years-old anymore, so that's enough of the chasing away every man that comes in my life. Don't you want me happy?"

Hearing the tears in her voice instantly forced my own emotions to the side.

I walked up to her, resting my hands on her shoulders gently. "I'm sorry, okay? I just...this really isn't a good idea, Mom," I said softly.

She looked up, tears brimming her eyes. "Why? Tell me one good reason why and I may consider calling this off," she said, sounding serious about it.

Opening my mouth to respond, I realized no coherent words or thoughts formed. I couldn't come up with a good explanation for the reason I felt this way about the man before Isabella came to mind.

"Bella," I said.

"What about her? She's attractive, I know that, but you have enough self-control to not ruin this for me. You can respect her until the end of this school year." She looked at me pleadingly, almost begging me to do this for her with her eyes.

My behavior right now was for her, though.

"No, it's not that. I just don't get good vibes from the two. He seems abusive just like all the other assholes you've attracted, and she seems oddly submissive to his every word," I said.

This wasn't a lie. It was obvious that something wasn't right between the two. I just couldn't place my finger on what it was yet. Abuse or some type of inappropriate relationship was the only thing I could think of.

Quite frankly, I didn't want to know either. It was weird as hell.

The next thing I felt was a sting on my cheek from a feminine hand. "He's her uncle, Edward! How dare you insinuate something so disgusting about the man I love?!"

When I looked at her, the tears were no longer present in her eyes, replaced by anger. "Get the rest of your things, right now! As soon as we get the rest of our things moved in, you're grounded and permitted from leaving the house unless it's for school," she said angrily.

 _Just fucking great._

I guess acting like a child results in getting treated like one.

* * *

My ears registered a soft knock on the door of this new shitty house I had been staying in for the last two days.

I took Esme's words literal by keeping myself locked in the room because I was fucking "grounded."

Every night around this time, Isabella would come knocking on the door, telling me to come down because dinner was ready.

I didn't want to have anything to do with these people, so I kept myself locked in the room, trying to figure out what it was about the two that set me off with them.

Why did she act so scared around him? Why did she suddenly change characters when he would speak or even _look_ at her?

Something wasn't right.

After hearing the knock on the door one more time, I turned the music up on my iPod, blasting the beautiful symphony so I couldn't hear her anymore.

She was just a walking temptation in my life anyway.

I lied back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkening room. It was after seven, so the sun was starting to slowly go down.

Five minutes passed, no distant knocking, or anything came, which nearly surprised me.

She would knock for at least three minutes, try and talk me into going to dinner before she would disappear. After that didn't work, she would come back two minutes later, for whatever reason, and try again.

She wasn't back yet, making me wonder if something happened this time.

I sat up from the bed, pulling the earplugs out of my ear.

To go, or rejoice in her absence of annoyance...

Sighing, I lied back on the bed again, reasoning it might be better to stick to myself.

I didn't have any reasons to worry about her, or any of them, aside from Esme. Isabella was a good fuck, from what I could remember, and I wanted to leave it at that.

Why was my mind and body trying to butt heads by forcing me to worry about her?

Besides, she was probably just like her uncle because he is the one who took her in and raised her.

I began to close my eyes, but before they could fully close, they flew back open, hearing sniffling behind my door.

Without thinking or reasoning, I was up on my feet in no time, rushing to the door. I yanked it open, only to see Isabella standing at the door with her hands raised, balled into a fist as if she were about to knock on it.

Immediately, I looked into her deep, brown eyes, searching for the tears that I had been sure was there. But, there were no tears. Just a surprised look in them.

I let out an annoyed sigh, getting ready to close the door in her face.

The door suddenly bounced back, refusing to close.

I looked down, seeing that her small foot had stopped it from fully closing.

I glared at her dangerously. "Move," I said tightly.

Anger flashed in her eyes as if I had done something wrong. "No," she hissed, surprising the hell out of me.

"What?" I asked, raising a brow at her sudden change of behavior.

"You're going to get your ass out of this room and come downstairs and eat," she said sternly.

I watched her brows furrow, making her look oddly out of character. This didn't seem to be a norm behavior for her, so I wasn't sure what to expect next.

"No," I said shortly.

She groaned, grabbing a fistful of hair, tugging on it in frustration.

What the hell was the big deal about me not going to dinner? Was it some rule in the house, stating that everyone in the house must attend dinner? The fuck?

She pushed me in the room, surprising me, yet again. She slammed the door shut behind her, turning to me with an angry glare on her face.

I couldn't help but feel turned on by her feisty character right now. And she had us closed off in my room.

She pointed an accusing finger at me. "I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you acting like a child who can't get their way. Grow the fuck up and get over it. They're getting married and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm the one who has to take the blame for your ridiculous behavior, and I'm tired of it. I won't accept it any longer. We have school tomorrow and I'm supposed to follow you around and help, so the least you could do is get your ass downstairs and eat like you're being told to," she said, her pale face turning an angry red.

This was a side of her that I didn't even know existed. For the past two days, she would just try to talk me into going to dinner, but now she was...

When I saw her eyes starting to water, my heart clenched in my chest, the guilt eating at me for being so stubborn.

I lifted my hand, caressing her face gently. Before the tear could fall, my thumbs swiped them away.

Why did I suddenly feel guilty when I had my mind set on using her to get me and Esme out of this mess?

"Okay," I said softly.

Blaming it on the tears. I couldn't stand when a woman cried.

She looked up at me, eyes wide, red lips slightly parted. "W-what?" she asked incredulously.

"Let's go to dinner," I said, pushing her back against the door slowly.

Her breath caught in her throat, clearly stunned by my sudden change in attitude towards her.

It was just for now, since she had to pull this card with me. I would be sure to keep the upper-hand next time.

But, I knew one thing for sure. This reaction from her is just the result of something else.

What could it have possibly been, though?

She nudged me forward with shaky hands, making me move back a little. "D-don't touch me," she said quietly.

Immediately, I dropped my hands from her body, moving back at that statement.

If there was one thing I had ever been sure about, it would be to listen to a girl when she says that.

However, for some reason, Isabella's "Don't touch me," sounded like it had so much more meaning to it.

 _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_

As if she thought I wouldn't listen to her, she released a relieved sigh, making me frown.

She swallowed, twisting the knob of the door. "Lets...go to dinner," she said, sounding like the vulnerable girl she normally sounded like around this house.

And what the hell was that all about too?

This family was too complicated for me.

* * *

Esme giggled at something the asshole whispered in her ear.

Didn't he know that whispering at the table was considered rude?

My eyes landed on Isabella, seeing her twirl her fork around in the spaghetti. She looked deep and lost in thought, something clearly bothering her.

 _But what?_

"I'm glad you decided to come down tonight," John said after taking his dirty hands and mouth off Esme.

I wanted to strangle the man to death for touching her. I needed to find dirt on this family as soon as possible.

But how? Where could I even begin to look?

An idea popped into my head.

Her bag.

She had left the small flimsy material at my house the day she tried to avoid the awkward morning after. Maybe she had something in there.

"Edward, John is talking to you," Esme said, giving me a pointed look.

I sighed silently, deciding to drop the cold demeanor for now. Only because it would be best to lay low, if I already had something to my advantage. _If_ it would help, at least.

"Yeah. Isabella talked some sense into me," I said in a bland tone.

"Oh, my Bella? She can be quite persuasive sometimes. I know it'll take some getting used to, but you will," John said.

I wanted to flick him off and tell him to fuck him, and this stupid idea of us being a family.

I already had Alice and that other knuckle-head to put up with, so why do they think I want to add on another baggage like Isabella?

I didn't judge books by its cover, but she didn't really give me much of a choice.

In appearance, she was definitely my type, no questions asked, hands down.

I never had sex a second time with my one-night stands, but she sure as hell would be the first if she offered it to me.

But it was the way she acted around this house. She seemed so weak, so submissive to her uncle, that it instantly caused a judgement to rise in me about her.

She seemed like the type to listen to everything her parent says.

If they said don't talk to strangers, she wouldn't talk to strangers. Or, don't make friends with these people, she wouldn't.

I liked my girls to live on the edge; take risks like there isn't a tomorrow.

Isabella was not that person, so I knew I could never like her to the point of wanting to be with her.

Sex was the only thing she could get from me.

"Edward!"

"Yes, I'm sure I will," I responded before Esme could run her mouth about me needing to respect my elders or whatever.

John chuckled, placing a hand on Esme's thigh under the table, from what I could see.

I wanted to hurl all my insides up.

"He's fine. He can take as long as he needs to warm up to us," he said.

Oh, it won't be long, alright.

We finished the rest of dinner, listening to Esme and John talk about wedding shit.

As soon as I finished, I headed straight upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower, wanting to get out as soon as possible to get that bag.

Why did I feel anxious and excited about it?

Because my hand remembered feeling something square in it, maybe.

If it was what I think it is, I was ahead of the game and had a chance at destroying this whole "get together as a family" thing.

I would get me and Esme the hell out of here before any damage could be done.

I slammed my door shut after finishing shower, locking it behind me, just to be safe. I walked to my bed, stooping down to it, and lifting it up slightly.

And there the thin, dirty brown bag was abandoned.

I grabbed the bag, dropping the bed back down, and propping myself on it. Almost quickly, my hand dug into the bag, feeling around it until it touched something hard and square.

A smirk played itself on my lips, as I grabbed the book-like notebook out.

It was, in fact, a book too.

My brows scrunched together, wondering what the hell this old, ancient-looking shit _really_ is.

It was brown with gold letters on the front. It was in Greek, so I couldn't be too sure about what the hell it is.

Carefully, because afraid to tear the book, I opened the book to a random page.

My eyes scanned through the page, seeing writings of God-knows what incursive until I spotted a familiar statement I heard over an hour ago.

 ** _'Don't touch me,' I say, hoping he..._**

My brows scrunched together, even more curious about this book.

Well, from what I just read, I realized it looked more like a journal, than an actual book. The way this style of writing is, it looked handwritten by someone from the modern day.

I flipped through the pages, going back to the first one.

In big, capital, incursive words, it read, **_'Bottle of Trauma.'_**

 _What the fuck?_

I flipped to the next page, intrigued by the title alone, until I heard glass shattering from downstairs.

Instantly, I closed the book, hiding it behind me. I dropped her bag on the floor, kicking it under the bed and throwing the journal under my pillow.

I stood up from the bed, heading straight for the door to unlock it. I walked down the stairs slowly, treading lightly because I didn't know what the hell the noise was. I headed to the kitchen, knowing that would be the logical place to find the source of glass breaking.

I stopped at the entrance, seeing the most erotic image in front of me.

Isabella on the floor, on her hands and knees, looking down.

My brows scrunched together in confusion, wondering what the hell she was doing.

Her eyes were squinted as if she couldn't see.

Wait, didn't she have glasses on when we first met?

Fuck, I couldn't remember. Why did I have so much to drink? Why had I smoked so much before going to that bar?

Leaning against the door frame, folding my arms, I cleared my throat, grabbing her attention.

Her head flew up, looking at me with her brown, innocent eyes.

She was quick to glare at me, frantically sitting up from the position.

As soon as my peripherals saw red, my eyes moved down to her hands, seeing pieces of glass in her hands and blood.

Almost immediately, I was at her side, pulling her up from the floor away from the glass.

For some reason, I had this sudden urge to keep her safe and protected, adding on to my suspicions of her. Was she involved in some type of ritual crap that put spells on people?

I glared at her, holding her arm tightly. "What the hell were you thinking, being on a floor full of glass? Are you an idiot?" I hissed, feeling angry at myself, more than her, for feeling this way about her.

I didn't even know her enough to want to protect her, so why did I?

She pulled her arm back from me as if I burned her, wrapping them around herself. It was almost in a manner of comfort. "I..." She trailed off, letting her eyes fall to the ground.

The blood stained her bare, pale arms.

My eyes lingered on her skin longer than they needed to be, having the sudden urge to lick it.

She had on a high-light green tank, making her skin appear even brighter.

My eyes fell down to her shorts, seeing them stop at mid-thigh, giving me a view of her long, sexy legs.

I could feel my dick grow unbearably hard in my jeans. I was lucky they held me down.

I glared at her again, hating this reaction she got out of me. "What? Don't you have any common sense—"

"Stop it! I get it enough from everyone else who come in my life, but no more! Not you too," she hissed, eyes watering.

Stunned by her reaction, I moved back, shocked by the new revelation she revealed to me.

So, it was true, then. She was pushed around by her uncle. And apparently everyone else around her too.

Her breathing was uneven as her chest heaved up and down rapidly.

She was angry.

Instead of retaliating, I grabbed her wrist from around her gently, pulling her over to the sink, avoiding the glass on the floor. She didn't have any shoes on.

She tried to pull her arm back from me, but I held her tightly. "Let me go, or I'll scream," she hissed quietly.

I turned the handles of the sink, running cold and hot water to make the perfect temperature. "And, they'll know all about our little adventure," I said blandly, making her body freeze.

She stopped struggling, letting me pull one of her hands under the water.

I felt bad for using this against her, but this seemed to be the only time she obliged to my demands. It wasn't right, but I needed to clean her cuts to get rid of the blood and this awful feeling of seeing her bleeding.

Just like I need her to help me stop this marriage before it was too late. I had a year and a half to save Esme's life before I would go off to college and live my own life.

Isabella was my only source of help right now, so I would have to continue blackmailing her into helping me, even if it made me feel bad.

Esme came first, and that was final. No questions asked. She had been through enough.

I grabbed her other hand, pulling it under the running water to get rid of the blood. Pushing my hands under the water to wet them, I brought them back up her arms, scrubbing to get the blood off of them from her hands messing them up earlier.

I closed my eyes, feeling my dick twitch at feeling her soft skin under the palms of my hands.

Gosh...why did my body have to react this way to her?

"Is there a first-aid kit here?" I asked, keeping my eyes from her direction.

When she didn't respond, I looked at her face, seeing a blank expression on it, as if to say she didn't care.

"Isabella," I demanded in a dark tone, irritated with her stubbornness.

She was almost as stubborn as Esme is.

Her eyes landed to one of the cabinets close by, telling me where it was.

"Keep your hands under the water while I get it," I said, already hopping over the mess to the cabinet.

I opened it, reached in, and grabbed the small kit before moving back over to her. I took out the alcohol wipes, Neosporin, cotton balls, and a wrap.

I turned the water off and dried her hands off gently before applying the rest of the things to fix her hands.

After I finished wrapping her hand, I leaned down, scooping her in my arms bridal style.

Immediately, she panicked, squirming in my arms. "Put me down," she whispered, not wanting to bring any attention to the kitchen.

I held her tighter, looking directly in her eyes. "I'm not letting you down until we're out of this kitchen," I said, already carrying her out of the kitchen.

I didn't want her to step on any glass and hurt herself any further. If she was hurt, I'd be affected, and I didn't want any of that.

Once we were at the entrance of the kitchen door, I set her back on her feet.

She was quick to pull away from me, to my dismay. Her eyes landed on the floor, glaring.

"You're wel—"

"I didn't ask you to do a thing for me, so I owe you nothing," she hissed.

I raised a brow, grabbing her chin to make her look me directly in the eyes. I couldn't help but love her eyes and wanted them on me at all times.

"I never said you owed me anything. Common courtesy would have been nice, though."

She pulled her face from my grip. She took a deep breath as if to calm herself down.

Maybe she felt this...whatever the hell it was, between us, too?

"Thank you, but I don't need—"

"Tomorrow. At school, we're going to sit down and discuss what's to be done to stop this," I said.

She looked up at me, eyes wide. "W-what? You're still going on about this?" she asked in a weak voice.

I turned to her, resting my hands on her shoulders so she could look me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry to drag you into this, but it's just me and you in this. Together. So, you're going to help me," I said in a finalizing tone. "Do you want this?"

I could see her pale, delicate throat bob as if she were swallowing the words she wanted to say.

God, I wanted to lean down and taint that skin with my lips and tongue.

"Answer me," I demanded, hearing the arousal in my own voice.

Did she hear it, too?

"N-no, but we only have ten months before we graduate and get the hell out of here. It won't be our problem anymore and—"

"Why don't you want them to get married?" I asked, getting on to something by her answer.

I didn't think she would actually say that. Something had to be off for sure now.

Her eyes fell from mine, as if she had not said anything. "I-I..."

Wanting her eyes on me only, I gently hooked my thumb under her chin, making her look up at me. "Keep your eyes on me," I said.

As if she had no control over her body, her eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Now, answer the question," I said, backing her up against the door of the kitchen unconsciously. I wanted to feel her body against mine again.

"I-I just don't want them to. He's my old man and I..." She stopped, shaking her head. "No, let me go. I told you not to touch me."

Even though she said this, she made no move to push me or struggle against me. I still moved away from her, not wanting to force anything on her.

I was already hard out of my mind, so getting even the slightest bit of contact from her would drive me insane and push me over the edge.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk more."

With that being said, I headed upstairs, closing and locking the door behind me.

I almost rushed to the bathroom connected to my room door, unzipping my pants and pulling them down slightly.

I looked around the bathroom for something—anything, really— to lubricate my dick.

Fuck, I needed to be in my own home where everything is right there for me.

I opened one of the cabinets, spotting Vaseline instantly. I grabbed it without any hesitation, not caring who's it could be and took a large amount of it, rubbing it all over my erection.

I grasped myself in hand, closing my eyes tightly to make my imagination easier for me to picture Isabella naked in my room, riding my cock.

Images of her breast bouncing up and down as she rode me and her loud moans of my name, clouded my mind as I relentlessly stroked myself into ecstasy.

More erotic images of us together and more vigorous strokes had me releasing all over my hand minutes later.

I took deep, steady breaths to get my loud panting under control before I cleaned myself with tissue and put my junk back in my pants.

Once I calmed down, I headed back to my room to change into night clothes, and then slid under the, still foreign, comforters of the bed.

There was only one thought that ran through my head as soon as my head hit the pillow.

How the hell did she think that we could stay in this house together for the next year and a half without me wanting to jump her bones?

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, I didn't realize that it has been this long since I last updated! For the record, I have been extremely busy, considering the fact that I have a job and have been trying to get myself situated for my last year in university.**

 **On another side note, what did you guys think of this chapter? A little insight from Edward, though everything isn't quite explained on his part. It will be soon enough, though.**

 **Don't forget to drop a review!**


	5. The New Plan

**"The New Plan"**

* * *

I pulled the red shirt over my head, letting it fall down to my hips. I turned to the mirror, examining my plain appearance.

Dark skinnies, black and white converse, and the plain T-shirt complimented my body.

I don't like to dress to impress. I don't like to stick out at my school. I seemed to do that enough, even though I never tried, but I still liked to make less of an impression on others as much as I could. Dressing this way seemed like a good start when I first did, and it just kind of stuck as a routine after the first time.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I concluded that today was just another day I didn't want to live through.

"Bella, get down here before Edward leaves you!" I heard my uncle yell from downstairs.

 _Huh?_

Why should I care if Edward leaves me? I drive to school every day in my old, rusty, Chevy truck, so I didn't need him as a ride.

What the hell was up with things always being decided in my life without my consent?

It was always like this, so why had I not gotten used to it yet?

Feeling angry tears brim my eyes, I turned away from the mirror and grabbed my bag on the chair angrily. Crying is for babies, and I'm no longer one of those.

I didn't have much of a choice, anyway.

Fuck him. Fuck them. Fuck this house. And fuck my life.

Pushing my hair back into a loose ponytail, I held my head high and stalked out of my room, mentally prepared for another day of hell.

I walked down the stairs, clutching the straps of my bag on my shoulders.

I hope that he had already left...

When the living room came into view, I looked towards the door, seeing Edward stand at the door, holding his bag lazily over his shoulder.

He had on fitted dark jeans that loosely hugged his lower body. The dark blue, polo shirt complimented his pale skin, giving him that extra charming look.

 _Gosh, why does this man have to look so good?_

It was already hard to believe that I had _sex_ with that. Now, I was forced to believe that we would be staying with each other for the next year as a "family."

My eyes travelled back up to his face, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You're out of the school's uniform code," I said quietly when my eyes landed on the piercing on his brow.

His eyes immediately shifted in my direction, making my entire body freeze. "Let's go," he said, opening the door and storming out of the house.

I released a deep breath I didn't even know I had been holding.

What did I do to make him hate me so much?

He didn't want his mom to marry my uncle, I understood that, but why take it out on me? Even though he said that he had nothing against me, it sure as hell was beginning to feel like he did.

Not wanting to upset him any further to cause more misery in my life, I followed after him out the house.

I saw him sitting in his black Volvo with the car already turned on. I walked to the car, getting in, keeping my mouth shut.

I hated this so much.

He took off, turning the volume up to blast the radio on a random station.

I didn't say anything, not wanting to cause anymore conflict between us than there already was.

Once we pulled up to the school, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out the car quickly.

As soon as I closed the door, a loud honk from his car made me jump and turn around to the car. He had the window rolled down, so I could see him.

"What's the rush? You're showing me around, remember?" he said, staring at me.

My hands clutched the bag around my shoulder tightly, hoping it would calm my nerves down.

 _Why the hell am I always so nervous around him?_

"Y-yeah. Hurry up or I'll end up missing my first class," I murmured, not wanting to cause a scene.

There were other students around, already looking at us.

He rolled the window up and turned the car off before he got out of the car.

"That's already been taken care of," he said, walking over to me.

I moved away when feeling him come too close. "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"My mom and John talked to the principle about you showing me around today and helping me get a feel of everything," he said, staring at me.

When I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up, I looked away, suddenly feeling shy with this attention from him. "Where's your schedule?" I asked, holding my hand out to him.

He reached behind him to grab the bald piece of paper out of it. He handed it to me, so I took it from him.

My eyes scanned through the paper, seeing his schedule.

Majority of his classes were with me, considering he was a senior, like myself, so my day shouldn't be drastically changed.

I pointed to a class on the paper to make him look at the paper, instead of my face. "Biology and P.E is the only classes we don't have together because we're taking them at different times," I explained.

"So, we're going to be with each other all day?" he asked, letting his eyes rake over my body, setting it on fire.

"U-uh...for the most part," I said awkwardly.

"Perfect. Show me around then," he demanded.

I frowned. "Asking would be better than commanding," I said.

When he just stared at me, I knew that he wouldn't change his answer.

I sighed. "Come on," I said, walking ahead of him.

Fuck my life.

* * *

"He hates me," I exaggerated to Rose, my best friend of five years.

"It can't be that bad," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"It is. I mean, he's treating me like _I'm_ marrying his mother or something. I just don't think I can deal with it anymore," I said, and then took a sip out of my juice box.

Rose chuckled, flipping her long, curly blonde hair across her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "So, what are you going to do about it? Seduce him into your bed so he can act right? Sex normally gets a guy in check, you know?" she said, giving me a suggestive look.

My eyes widened as I remembered that I had not told her about _that_. "About that..."

Her blue eyes were directed at me in a second. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Yes, he's the guy I had a one-night stand with..."

"Bella, no. Bella, no!"

My cheeks warmed, my mind thinking about the night I could so vaguely remember.

"Yes, the guy I had a one night stand with was..."

"Oh, Bella! What the hell were you thinking?!" she bellowed, drawing attention to our table.

I slumped in my chair awkwardly, wishing she would keep her voice down. I hated when attention was drawn towards me. And Rose was the definition of attention.

Her feisty attitude and the demeanor she gave off towards everyone screamed attention. She never gave a damn about anything.

I loved her for this, though. She was the reason I survived at this school. She was my protector, even though she couldn't always come to the rescue.

"I was thinking..." I sighed. "I was thinking how he could be a good distraction from my own problems."

"Oh, Bells, I know you have it rough at school, but _sleeping_ with your basically step-brother, soon-to-be in-law, or whatever he is, should not have been the first thing that came to mind," she said, frowning at me.

I looked at her, shaking my head. "Oh, no. I didn't know he would be a part of my family before I decided to go home with him," I said quietly.

"Really?" she asked, raising a brow at me.

"I swear. I wouldn't have if I had known," I said.

"Okay, good. You do a lot of irrational things, so I have to question you sometimes," Rose said, giving me a pointed look.

She was right. She knew me from how many teeth I had to the strands of hair on my head.

I did do irrational things. She just didn't know _why_ I did them.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, looking down at my abandoned food. "I'm trying to do better."

"Good, because you deserve better. Now, eat the rest of your food," she instructed.

I chuckled, eating my food, regardless of me not liking being told what to do.

It was only when I heard Mike Newton's laughter booming across the cafeteria, that made me stop eating.

I turned in the direction, seeing him sit at the table with...Edward?

Oh no...

Why were they hanging out? I told him specifically all the people to avoid. Mike Newton, being one of them.

Why the hell did I think he would listen to me?

As if Newton noticed me staring, he looked in my direction, winking and puckering his lips in a suggestive manner.

I cringed, looking away from the table. If he wanted to hang with the idiots, he could.

I didn't give a damn.

"Are you really letting Newton get under your skin?" Rose said, noticing the scowl on my face.

"No. I just warned Edward not to hang with that crew, and here he is, getting involved with the wrong crowd," I said, glaring at the food on my tray.

"Calm down, Bells. Why does it matter who he hangs with? He's a big boy and can make his own decisions. If he wants to hang with the douchebags, he can hang with the douchebags. Besides, you said he's a douchebag too, so he fits right in with them " Rose said in a reasoning tone.

"You're right. I... don't know why that made me upset," I said, despite my heart already telling me why it did.

I didn't want him to hang with them because he'd be more likely to fit in with the crowd and make my life harder than it already is.

Who was I fooling, though? He was already making my life hard.

"Don't get yourself involved with him unless you have to at the house. And, if he gives you trouble, tell your uncle," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

That definitely wasn't an option...

"That's true. Let's get out of here," I said, standing from the chair.

Rose was on her feet in no time, following after me. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know—just away from here," I said.

I was glad when she didn't say anything, understanding how I felt right now.

And this is why I loved this girl.

* * *

"Bella, how about you come up and solve this problem?"

I sighed, hearing whispers and giggles emit throughout the classroom.

Weren't these people older than me?

Gossiping comes with the package of high school, but damn, they were nearing adulthood, for crying out loud.

I stood from my chair awkwardly, walking to the front of the classroom. Staring at the math equation, I solved it in no time without any struggles. I moved back from the board, letting the teacher examine it.

"As usual, that's correct," Mr. Hopkins said.

"Nothing less expected from the freak," I heard one of the students, Jessica, to be exact, mutter.

A few of the other students laughed as I proceeded to walk back to my seat quietly with my head down, thinking of how I could get myself out of here without having an anxiety attack.

Before I could make it to my seat, I felt myself tripping over something, falling face first to the ground.

It was only when I looked over that I noticed that Jessica had stuck her foot out, tripping me. And, of course the laughter followed after that, humiliating me more than I already was.

I had the sudden urge to look in Edward's direction to see his reaction, but I resisted it. I couldn't face seeing him laugh with them either.

"Okay, class. That's enough. Are you alright, Isabella?" Mr. Hopkins asked.

Without looking at anyone, I stood from the ground, rushing back to my seat. I slid inside my desk, looking down at the papers on my desk. "Yes, sir," I murmured.

And he proceeded to teaching the class. For the remainder of class, I kept my head down, drowning everything out around me with my thoughts of self-loathing.

As soon as the bell rang, I was one of the first people on my feet and out of the classroom. I didn't want to have anything to do with anyone anymore, today.

I stood in front of my locker, putting my books in them and grabbing my biology books. I closed the locker door, only to see someone through my peripheral.

I sighed, turning to him. "What do you want, Newton?" I asked, showing my annoyance with him. I looked around, seeing no one in the halls.

 _What the hell?_

"You know exactly what I want," he said, letting his scrawny hand move over to my face.

Instantly, I flinched away, feeling disgust course through my body. "No," I hissed, getting ready to move back and make a run for it, but he beat me to it by grabbing my arm tightly.

"Why do you still fight this, Bella? I know you have to feel _something_ , as many times as we've done it," he said, pulling on my arm.

I struggled against his firm grip, trying to pull away as he pulled me towards the closest classroom, which was not far from here.

"Help—!"

A burning sting landed on my cheek, the shock silencing me.

He pushed me into the classroom, causing me to stumble to the floor.

I heard a chuckle coming from the corner of the classroom, making me look in the direction.

Eric Yorkie, too?

Fuck, why was he here too? He already had his share on Friday.

"Don't look so frightened like this is new," Eric said, eyeing me in that disgusting manner I hate.

I sighed, standing from the floor before I was pushed back down to the floor. When I turned around on the floor on my back, Newton was already moving towards me.

"Get the chair," he said.

Chair?

"W-what are you doing? A chair?" I stuttered, looking up at him panicked.

He straddled my body, pushing me down on the floor and holding me down.

If there was anything that triggered me, it would be being held down against my will.

I struggled against him, feeling the adrenaline rush through my body.

"Mike…Mike…Mike, I swear I will do anything you want me to do, just don't hold me down like this," I rushed out in a panicked tone.

I was freaking out. I was breathing uncontrollably, no doubts about to have a panic attack. My chest felt tight and everything was closing in on me the longer he held me down.

"Please!" I nearly screamed.

"Shut the hell up, bitch," he hissed in my face.

Before I knew it, he released me, but a chair was placed over my body, trapping me under it.

"Get the ropes over there," Mike said, pointing to a corner in the room.

"What are you doing? You'll get sex regardless of all of this," I said, looking up at him desperately as he sat on the chair, so I couldn't get up.

"We're going to have a little extra fun today," he said coolly.

Eric threw him the ropes and Mike was already tying my wrist against the legs of the chair.

Of course, I put up a fight, but it was all useless. It was always useless to try and fight them with this. That's why I would just always end up giving up and letting them have their way.

This was different this time, though. They _never_ took me with each other in the room. It was one or the other. Never two.

What the hell did they have planned?

"Edward should be here soon," Mike told Eric.

Wait, Edward?

 _My_ Edward? Or another one?

Immediately, I struggled even more against the ties of the rope, kicking everywhere I could to get the hell out of here. There was no point, though. Newton was way too heavy for me to take on in such a vulnerable state.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck!

Please, God, _anyone_. I couldn't let Edward see me like this.

A hand moved down to my pants, unbuckling and roughly pulling them down suddenly.

"Stop it! Don't do this!" I wailed, struggling even more, scared that Edward— _my_ Edward, would come in and see this.

I was already humiliated enough today in front of him, but for him to see me like this was different.

I didn't care about his opinion of me. It was just...I didn't want him to see me this vulnerable. Especially since I was trying to keep up this façade that he couldn't just run over me like everyone else did.

When I felt my panties rip off, my breathing stopped, and so did my heart.

"Damn, you prepped for us this weekend, didn't you?"

As soon as he leaned down to touch me, the door of the classroom opened, making us all freeze in the room.

My head turned to the door, eyes widening as soon as I saw who it was.

Edward. _My_ Edward; the one I knew.

He just stared at the sight for a moment before his face turned even more pale than it already is.

"Oh, it's just you, Edward. This is what we were talking about—"

Edward was at Mike's side within a blink of an eye, wrapping his hands around his neck tightly, pulling him up from the chair.

"This is your definition of fun?" he said through grit teeth, tightening his hand around Mike's neck.

I couldn't see much because I was under the chair, but I did see Eric rush out of the classroom.

"Don't you ever place another finger on her," Edward said dangerously low, sending chills down my spine. "Matter of fact, don't you even **think** about looking her way ever again or you'll have another thing coming."

I could hear Newton's breathless gasps, making me assume that Edward tightened his grip.

Before I could stop myself, in a shaky voice, I said, "Stop before you kill him."

As if Edward remembered I was still here, he pushed Newton to the floor with me, making him scramble off the floor and out of the classroom immediately.

Leaving Edward and I alone...

 _Just great._

My eyes looked up, seeing Edward glare down at me. He stooped down to the floor and pulled my pants up half way, making me freeze.

"J-just untie me," I said, scared of what he'd do to me.

Just because he stopped those assholes, didn't mean that he wouldn't do anything to me.

"I'll do whatever I want," he said coldly, continuing to pull my pants up.

Maybe he wouldn't do anything...

He moved towards the legs of the chair and untied the knots, releasing my wrist from them.

Immediately, I slid from under the chair, shrinking to myself so I could buckle my pants.

It felt oddly weird to have on jeans with no panties.

"What the hell were you thinking? Coming here by yourself with two lunatics?" he asked angrily.

I frowned, wrapping my arms around myself to offer some form of comfort. "I didn't come here willingly."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're passive aggressive at home and you get bullied at school. Is that what you meant by you're tired of being pushed around?" he asked, moving over towards me.

I backed up, not trusting any guy right now. "It doesn't matter—"

"Yes, the fuck it does," he said, sounding offended. "Your carelessness is forcing me to get involved with you. The only concerns I should have with you is stopping this marriage from happening, and—"

"I didn't ask you to worry about me—"

"No one asks for anyone to worry about them—"

"Then, stop worrying about me!" I bellowed, annoyed that we were even having this conversation.

 _Why_ were we even having this conversation? Didn't he just hate me less than 24 hours ago? But, now he's worried about me?

What the hell was his problem?

Deciding that I'd had enough, I made a move for the exit.

I didn't make it too far because a hand grabbed my wrist gently, stopping me. I turned around, not surprised to see that it was Edward.

He let out a sigh. "Look, that was an asshole move of me to say. I'm just..." He stopped, looking frustrated as hell.

What was he so frustrated with?

"I don't know you like that," he spat, surprising me with his change of attitude.

Did he have some case of bipolar disorder?

"I don't know you like that, so I don't understand why I'm even concerned about you," he said angrily.

"Just fucking stop getting yourself into trouble and we won't have any more problems," he said, holding on to my wrist tighter.

I winced, tugging on my wrist to notify him that he still had it in his hand.

He loosened his grip, relieving me and my heart.

I didn't say anything to his statement. I mean, what could I say? I didn't just get myself into trouble on purpose. Trouble seemed to come for me, not the other way around.

"I'm serious," he said, moving closer to me.

My body instantly flushed, craving his body. I moved away slightly, not wanting him to come too close. "I-I'll try," I settled with to get him away from me.

"I'll handle Mike and Eric to make sure they don't try anymore shit like that," he said dangerously.

I looked up at him, surprised to hear him say that.

No one had ever tried to protect me like this, other than Rose.

"And, grow a pair with those assholes in math class," he said.

My jaw clenched, cheeks warming, as I thought about the humiliation I had felt back there.

"I..."

A hand gently grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. "I mean it. I don't want to have anything else to do with you other than what we have to deal with at the house," he said, giving me a pointed look.

I frowned. "Do you think I ask to be bullied?" I asked.

"By not retaliating, you're letting them think it's okay to continue doing," he said.

I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation...

"Okay," I said, just wanting to end the conversation.

"And, John," he said suddenly, making my entire body freeze. "Stand up to him too. My mom may take it as him just joking, but I can tell he's being serious. Don't let him treat you like that," he said.

Where was all of this coming from? Was it the taunting and teasing from the others here that triggered this side of him? The side that showed his humanity?

I didn't say anything again.

"Isabella," he called sternly, making me look him in the eyes.

"He's just joking around when he says that kind of stuff. I know my uncle more than anyone, so I don't need you to stand here and tell me how he is," I said boldly.

He released me, moving away as if I burned him. "You're so fucking blind," he said before storming out of the classroom, leaving me alone.

I let out a deep shaky breath I had been holding in. My heart hammered against my chest hard, making me wonder if anyone else would be able to hear it if they were here in here with me.

Was Edward catching on to my uncle's behavior? Or, was it the way I acted that made him think that my uncle was that type of guy?

Whatever it was, I needed to do something about it before it was too late.

* * *

The ride back to the house was awkward. Edward didn't say a word, and neither did I. I had nothing to say to him, and small talk wasn't necessary in our predicament.

I was relieved when I saw the house coming into view, wanting to get out of this tense-filled car with him. I hate the tension that always seemed to be between us.

When he drove past the house, I turned to him. "What are you doing?" I asked, feeling panic rise in my chest.

He didn't say anything.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, just in case. "Edward, where are you taking us?" I asked again, a lot more sternly this time.

"Will you just fucking sit back and put your seatbelt on and ride?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road and his hands tightly around the steering wheel.

"I can't do that when we're supposed to be going back to the house—"

"They're not home until six today," he said.

I swallowed, staring at him. "So? They still said for us to come home as soon as school ends and—"

"And, will you stop trying to be such a good kid? I'm just dropping by a friend's house to pick up something," he said.

"You could've dropped me off—"

"Isabella," he called, making me shut up. "Will you just **stop**? I'll have you home before they get there."

Knowing that I couldn't do anything about this, I didn't say anything else for the remainder of the ride.

We pulled up to a small blue house five minutes later.

"You can either come inside or wait out here in this hot car. I don't trust leaving my keys in the car with you," he said, turning the car off.

I would have chosen to stay in the car, if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't raining today.

Just when I needed the rain to be here as it always is, Forks failed me.

I sighed, opening the car door to get out. He got out the car too and made his way towards the house.

I followed closely behind him, not knowing where we were. I didn't feel comfortable at all, and the only thing I could sense is trouble. The place didn't feel safe.

Edward knocked on the door three times extremely slow.

What the hell?

It was quiet for a moment, making me wonder if the knocking was a specific pattern he had to follow.

The door unlocked before I could even think too deep about it, revealing a blond-haired guy.

His brown eyes landed on me in an instant, making me unconsciously step behind Edward to hide from his prying eyes.

As if Edward noticed this too, he stepped to the side, so he could wrap his arm around my waist and pull my body close to his. "I hope you don't mind me bringing my girl here too," he said coolly.

I looked up at him immediately, wanting to question what he was doing.

"This is the girl from the club the other night, isn't it?" the guy questioned, still letting his eyes study me. Or, more like my body. I almost felt naked under his gaze.

"We clicked immediately, so I thought, why the hell not?" Edward said, shrugging his shoulder.

A wave of chills swam down my entire body when I felt his hand move a little lower to my lower back. Too close to my tailbone.

I didn't make a move to stop him, though. I was sure he could hear my heart drumming against my chest this time.

A smirk played at the guys lips as he kept his eyes on me.

 _Why?_

"She does look pretty damn sexy. We're sharing, right?" he asked.

Edward chuckled, digging his fingers into my body, pulling me closer to him as he almost massaged the dimples on my back. "Not this time. I think she's going to be long term—let us in so I can get the stuff," Edward said.

The guy chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess I'll have to wait until after it doesn't work out, then?" he said, letting us in.

Edward never released my body as we made our way in, what I assumed, as the living room. The house was very small and crowded inside, so I couldn't be too sure where we were. There was a tv, a couch, a table, a bed, and covers, so I didn't know.

I swallowed, not saying or making a sound.

"It's going to be long term," Edward said dismissively. "Where is it?"

Was this a normal thing between them? Sharing a girl?

"The room down the hall from here," the guy said, pointing to an area in the house.

"It'll be quick," Edward said before releasing me and making his way towards the direction the guy said.

Oh gosh, why was he leaving me here alone with this guy?

Once we were alone, the guy turned to me, eyeing me again. I could almost feel him fucking me in his head. Disgusting.

"James," he said suddenly, holding his hand for me to shake.

Awkwardly, I grabbed his hand, shaking it. "Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said, pulling my hand back from the shake.

To my surprise, he held my hand tighter, stopping me from getting away.

I tried to remain calm, not wanting to freak out in front of the stranger.

He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. "I'm pleased to meet you, Bella," he said, winking at me.

I let out a laugh that my ears registered as nervous and awkward. "You too," I said, forcing my hand back from his.

"You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of around here. If you're with Edward, you're with us, so you'll be on our list of priorities to be protected."

Us? There was more?

"I'm the only here right now," he said.

I must've looked around for the others he mentioned.

"There's five of us," he said, releasing my hand finally.

"Oh..." I said, looking around awkwardly, hoping Edward would get back here soon.

"What'd Edward have to get?" I asked.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just the usual," he said.

I wanted to ask what's "the usual" but Edward came back before I could, stuffing his pockets with whatever he had gotten in that back room.

"Thanks, James. Come on, Bella," he said, moving over to grab my hand, and pulling me out the house with him.

I heard James chuckle, standing at the door, watching us. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his pervy eyes on us. "I'll be seeing you again, Bella," he said.

Edward's hand tightened around mine. He opened my side of the car, ushering me inside. He closed the door after I settled in, having to hold my tongue of asking him what the hell that was about back there.

Once he settled in his side and turned the car on, I looked in his direction with a raised brow.

"What the hell?"

"He wouldn't have let you in, otherwise," he said, pulling out of the drive way.

I frowned. "What did you have to get?" I asked.

"That's none of your business," he said, keeping his eyes on the road when he drove off from the house.

My adrenaline rushed, feeling the car pick up speed. "Slow down," I said.

He suddenly slammed on the brakes, making me jerk ahead. "What the hell?" I said, glaring at him.

"Why the hell are you such a goody-two shoes?"

"W-what?" I didn't expect him to say _that_.

Then again, I never really knew what to expect of him.

"You question every single damn thing I do and say, as if I'm such a bad person," he said.

"You need to drive. We're in the middle of the road," I said, looking around to make sure no cars were coming. "And, you were nearing 100 in a 45."

"So?"

I sighed. "Just...drive me home," I said, getting fed up with this.

We were fighting like children, something I never did.

"Or, what? What are you going to do if I don't?"

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I grabbed my school bag and slammed the door shut after getting out.

I may not have known where we were, but I'd sure as hell find my own way back, than stay in the car with that asshole.

I started walking off the road to the street, not wanting to get ran over.

That's when I heard a honking noise, but I ignored it, and started walking faster.

Now, he wanted me to get back in the car.

He drove the car up beside me and let the window down. "Get your ass back in this car, Isabella," he said, but I ignored him, continuing to walk. "You don't even know where you're walking to."

I took a deep breath, stopping. Where the hell were we? And why weren't there any cars on the road here?

I looked around, noticing how beat down the street looked. I had never been to this side of forks, so nothing looked familiar here.

It didn't feel safe over here either.

"Isabella, if you don't get your ass in this car right now, I'll have a word with John about this," he said, surprising the hell out of me, once again.

I looked in his direction through the window to see if he was joking. He was being serious though, because his face looked pissed.

I hadn't even done anything.

"What?" I asked, just to be sure that I had heard correctly.

"John will know about this if you don't get in this car," he repeated, giving me a daring look.

My heart thundered in my chest, knowing I didn't have any other options besides a hand.

I walked back over to his car, opening the door angrily and getting inside. I slammed the door shut, angry at him; at myself for letting him get to me like this.

It wasn't like he understood anything, though.

"Careful with the door," he said, taking off in the car.

Thankfully, he didn't speed back to the house this time.

Once we drove up to the yard, I made a move to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

He had locked the door.

I attempted to unlock it, only to find out that he had the baby lock on.

"What is it now?" I asked annoyed, feeling angry tears come to my eyes. I was fed up with this. I couldn't do it anymore.

"What is your relationship with your uncle? Tell me right now," he demanded sternly.

"W-what?" I asked, shocked by his question.

"What is your relationship with him? And don't you dare say it's just an uncle and niece relationship."

My breathing picked up, scared and lost about what I could tell him.

"H-he's...Why is this any of your concerns?" I decided to ask.

"Because, I'd like to know what we're getting into. Are you guys romantically involved with each other?"

"What!? No!" I exclaimed, feeling disgusted at him for even asking that.

He sighed in relief and his muscles in the face relaxed, for whatever reason, and he nodded. "Why are you scared of him?"

Since we were asking personal questions, I asked, "What did you have to get from James?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll tell you if you answer my question," he said.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"Okay," I said.

"Drugs," he said simply.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged as if it were nothing. "Answer my question now," he said.

"You have drugs in your pocket right now?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "Well, it's not necessarily drugs—"

"You can't—no, you shouldn't have that here. You could get in trouble for that and—"

"Bella, I don't need your judgement. If I want to have it and could possibly get in trouble, that's my problem. It's not yours, so stop stressing about _my_ business," he said, looking me directly in the eyes.

I took a deep breath, hoping to get my heart under control. He's right. This was his business and had nothing to do with me, so why did I feel scared?

"Now, answer my question..." he said slowly.

I swallowed. "After my dad died...he took me in and raised me as his own. I just feel like I owe him everything because of that. So, I never want to disappoint him in any kind of way," I said, hoping he would take this answer.

"You can do that without being—"

"I'm not scared," I interrupted, already knowing that's what he would say. "It's called respect."

My eyes drifted down to the clock in his car, seeing that it was past four.

"We should go inside before they get home and wonder why we're getting home late," I murmured.

"I feel like you're not telling me everything," he said, completely ignoring my statement.

"What else is there to tell?" I asked, feeling my heart beat speed up.

He looked deep in thought for a moment, making me want to question what he had in mind.

Why couldn't I read his mind? What was he thinking about?

"Ed—"

"Okay. You don't have to tell me what you're hiding. I'll find out myself," he said, unlocking the car door.

I didn't make a move to get out, though. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I finally asked.

"They're my thoughts," he said. "I'm not holding you hostage anymore, so you can get out and go in the house."

"Where are you going?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm letting you go, so you can get out," he said again.

I frowned, knowing he was mad, though he didn't sound like it. "What—"

"I'm not mad, Isabella. I'm just done with the conversation," he said calmly.

I looked at him, before deciding to drop it. "Come in with me then," I said.

"Bring my drugs in with me then." He had a blank expression on his face.

"You're going to do that regardless," I said in a testing tone.

Edward opened his car door, stepping out of it.

I followed suit, glad that he would come in after all.

I didn't even know why.

"I need you to show Esme why she shouldn't get married to John," he said, his back facing me.

"How?" I asked.

"Make them rethink this whole thing. Make them not see eye to eye with things."

"Like what?" I asked, surprised that I was even entertaining the thought.

But, something clicked in my brain when he mentioned his mom again.

 _Esme._

She seemed like a nice, caring woman, so she didn't deserve what my uncle would give her. I was the only one who knew that, though, which meant I was the only one who could save her.

Bad things always happen to good people, while good things happen for the bad.

With this being in my control, I wanted to try and stop that cycle before it was too late...

"Okay," I said.

Edward stopped in his tracks, making me run into his back.

He turned around with an incredulous look on his face. "Are you being serious? You're in?"

"I'm in too."

I needed Edward out of my life too.

* * *

 **A/N: I finally had the chance to edit this chapter! Classes have started, so updates aren't going to be as frequent as I'd like them to be, but I'll try not to stay away for long!**

 **On another note, what did you guys think of the chapter? I know Edward's character is going to take some warming up to, but his actions mean well, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Everything will come into play and you guys will start to understand why he is the way he is :).**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
